


Память (Memory by emilyenrose)

by Miarra



Series: Memory [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, M/M, don't mess around with infinity gems, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он ничего не помнил. Через пару недель он попросил, чтобы его звали Джеймсом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Память (Memory by emilyenrose)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379881) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



> Беты — Шкав, [Halisa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa)

Он ничего не помнил. Через пару недель он попросил, чтобы его звали Джеймсом.  
Стив знал, что даже это было уступкой.

* * *

Джеймс жил в своей квартире. Он обзавелся мобильным телефоном и обычно отвечал на звонки. Он никогда не подводил в бою: оценивал любую ситуацию одним хладнокровным взглядом, а затем делал именно то, что было нужно для скорейшего выполнения задачи. Одна из схваток с АИМ[1] закончилась гораздо раньше, чем предполагалось, когда Джеймс задумчиво наклонил голову, слегка улыбнулся и спокойно пустил пулю лидеру между глаз.  
Сэм потом сказал Стиву:  
— Знаешь, я рад, что этот парень на нашей стороне.  
— Я тоже, — ответил Стив совершенно честно. Он притворился, что не понял выражения лица Сэма.  
Этот парень. Джеймс. Не Зимний Солдат. Никто из них никогда не называл его так.  
Порой он исчезал на несколько недель. Когда это случилось впервые, Стив готов был бросить все и мчаться на поиски. Ладно еще, если Джеймс просто ушел, но что, если он попался Гидре?  
Наташа прекратила его панику, показав новость на экране своего телефона. В статье на французском языке говорилось о тайной ячейке Гидры в Марселе. Ее координаты сообщил властям неизвестный; военные, прибыв на место, обнаружили секретный бункер с распахнутой дверью, документы на столе у входа и трупы, аккуратно сложенные в боковой комнате, каждый с одним пулевым отверстием в голове.  
Стив опустил телефон.  
— Не дави на него, Стив, — посоветовала ему Наташа. — Некоторые вещи нужно делать самому.  
Это было сказано так, что Стив понял — она говорит по собственному опыту. Он прикусил губу и поблагодарил ее. Ему не нравилась мысль о том, что Баки — Джеймс — охотится на Гидру в одиночку. Но, напомнил он себе, ему и не должно это нравиться. Конечно же, все его инстинкты умоляли остановить Джеймса, как он остановил бы Баки. Но то был Баки. А Джеймс… Он так мало о чем просил. И если он просто хотел делать то, что считал нужным, Стиву стоило засунуть подальше свои инстинкты и оставить его в покое.  
Когда Джеймс, вернувшись через две недели, присоединился к ним на задании, тему его отсутствия подняла только Наташа.  
— Как отпуск?  
Стив был готов к… к чему угодно. Реакции Баки (Джеймса, если оговариваться про себя, то рано или поздно ошибешься и вслух) иногда были далеки от нормальных.  
Но Джеймс просто улыбнулся, не разжимая губ.  
— Полезно иногда сменить обстановку, — сказал он.  
Стив оглянулся было в растерянности, но, когда Сэм, поймав его взгляд, приподнял брови, повернулся обратно. Он сознательно старался говорить ровным, небрежным голосом:  
— Говорят, на юге Франции чудесная погода.  
— Конечно, — ответил Джеймс через мгновение. — Отлично позагорал.

* * *

Стив был благодарен Наташе за то, что она завела тот разговор. Не то чтобы Джеймс сильно раскрылся, но это стало поворотным моментом.  
— Похоже, там все же кто-то есть, да? — сказал потом Сэм.  
Теперь Джеймс разговаривал с ними: не очень много, но больше обычного. Начал улыбаться не только успехам на заданиях. И все же им никак не удавалось его рассмешить — Стив и Наташа даже поспорили насчет того, кто сможет сделать это первым. Джеймс терпеливо сносил их клоунаду и только усмехался. Как-то раз на одной из операций против Гидры Сэм пошутил:  
— Мужик, на твоем месте я бы сейчас пристрелил их обоих безо всяких угрызений совести.  
— Жду подходящего случая, — сказал Джеймс.  
Последовало испуганное молчание на линии.  
Наташа не выдержала первой. Стив улыбнулся, услышав через коммутатор, как она не может сдержать хихиканья, и вырубил трех боевиков Гидры одним хорошо рассчитанным броском щита.  
— Спасибо, что предупредил, — сказал он.  
— Ты меня знаешь, — услышал он голос Джеймса. — Такой вот я дружелюбный парень.  
Его трудно было назвать дружелюбным. Стиву казалось, он и хотел бы с ними общаться, да просто не знает как. В тот раз он впервые остался с ними дольше, чем на полторы минуты после того, как Хилл закончила принимать отчет. Стив учился вести себя так, будто его устраивает любой выбор Джеймса. Старался не давить. Брал пример с Наташи и Сэма: у них это отлично получалось и приносило свои плоды.  
Однажды Джеймс прогулялся с ними за кофе, и после его ухода Наташа пробормотала:  
— Семнадцать минут. Новый рекорд.  
Так Стив узнал, что не только он сам подсчитывает, сколько времени Джеймс проводит в их компании по собственному желанию.  
Как ни странно, когда он начал вести себя как человек, а не как… не как что-то другое, Стиву стало проще выполнять его просьбу и звать его Джеймсом, не задумываясь об этом лишний раз. Наверное, раньше он представлял себе, что за этой непроницаемой маской прячется его старый друг, тот Баки, которого он помнил. Но понемногу к Стиву пришло понимание, что Джеймс совсем другой: более тихий и сдержанный, с мрачным чувством юмора. Если в нем порой проскальзывало что-то родное и знакомое, если что-то его в манере стоять или говорить навевало воспоминания… Стив старался за них не цепляться. Было нечестно мысленно накладывать личность Джеймса на личность Баки и искать совпадения. Он был самим собой. И Стив старался принимать его таким, какой он есть.

* * *

Наконец-то им удалось рассмешить Джеймса: Наташа выиграла спор какой-то русской шуткой, которую они оба отказались переводить. В тот же день он впервые зашел с ними перекусить в кафе, где они со Стивом заказали на двоих столько еды, что часть пришлось составить на соседний столик.  
— Суперсолдаты, — покачал головой Сэм.  
— Если так хочешь тащить все двести сорок фунтов меня до дома после того, как я вырублюсь от голода — да пожалуйста, — сказал Стив. — А если нет, то мне надо поесть.  
— С тобой такое правда случается?  
Стив кивнул с набитым ртом. Проглотив, он объяснил:  
— Ускоренный метаболизм. Ничего страшного, если я не пообедаю разок, но лучше не рисковать. Как-то раз во время войны…  
Он осекся. Все знали почему.  
— Продолжай, — сказал Джеймс. Он смотрел на Стива, иронично приподняв бровь.  
Стив откусил еще бургера, чтобы скрыть неловкость момента, и, проглотив, начал рассказывать:  
— Однажды во время боевых действий я не ел пару дней. У нас был урезанный рацион, но мы тогда носились на адреналине, и я думал, что все в порядке. Почувствовал легкое головокружение посреди немецкого леса — и очнулся в больничной койке на нашей базе через два дня. Я просто отрубился. Ребятам пришлось затащить меня на дерево и закончить операцию самим.  
Наташа фыркнула с полным ртом картошки фри.  
— Да-да, можете смеяться, — сказал Стив. — К этой сыворотке не сразу привыкаешь. Они доволокли меня до базы, а потом по очереди приходили в медпункт и орали на меня.  
Баки пришел последним, когда Стив уже выслушал пять лекций, в том числе одну на французском. Он даже не ругался — просто долго смотрел пристальным взглядом, от которого Стив чувствовал себя так, будто ему пять лет. Точно так же Баки смотрел в старые дни, когда Стив настаивал на том, что ему уже можно вставать с постели, ведь он почти не кашляет. «Не делай так больше», — наконец сказал Баки, и Стив кивнул с самым смиренным видом, на какой был способен.  
Стив рискнул посмотреть на доедающего второй бургер Джеймса. Словно почувствовав взгляд, тот поднял голову:  
— У меня топливо заканчивается не так быстро, но это не значит, что мне не нужно заправляться.  
— Да, мы видим, — сказал Сэм.  
Джеймс усмехнулся и потянулся к тарелкам на соседнем столе.  
Стив и сам не знал, на что еще надеялся. Наташа сжала его колено под столом. Когда Стив посмотрел на нее, она одарила его обольстительным взглядом. Стив не повелся. Было понятно, что она просто пыталась его подбодрить.

* * *

Из кафе Стив и Джеймс возвращались в одну сторону. Район был не самый подходящий для ночных прогулок, но вряд ли здесь им мог повстречаться кто-то опасней их самих или жаждущий автографов поклонник. Стив по привычке натянул бейсболку. Несмотря на теплую погоду, Джеймс был в мешковатой серой куртке, которую обычно носил. Стив на ходу сунул руки в карманы.  
— Спасибо, что пришел, — сказал он.  
— Не за что, Кэп, — ответил Джеймс.  
Некоторое время они шли молча.  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — наконец спросил Джеймс.  
— Ты никогда не называешь меня по имени.  
Последовала пауза.  
— Тебе и так не просто, — сказал Джеймс.  
— Спасибо за заботу.  
Джеймс дернул плечом.  
— Да не за что. Не представляю, что мне делать, если ты начнешь плакать.  
Стив криво улыбнулся.  
— Вряд ли со мной случится истерика, если ты будешь звать меня Стивом, как остальные мои друзья.  
— Не хочется рисковать, — ответил Джеймс. — Вдруг Вдова меня на самом деле укусит.  
— Она не ядовитая.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Джеймс издевательски покосился на него. — Она тебя кусала?  
— Нет! — воскликнул Стив. — Ну…  
Они однажды целовались, но это же было просто… Джеймс ухмылялся. Стив закатил глаза.  
— Не пытайся меня подколоть.  
— У меня неплохо получается.  
— И не пытайся сменить тему.  
Джеймс поежился, ухмылка сползла с его лица.  
— Попытка не пытка, — сказал он. — Хорошо. Я буду звать тебя так, как ты хочешь. Ты ведь делаешь это для меня.  
— Ты не обязан. — Стиву внезапно стало неуютно. Он не должен был давить на Джеймса. — Если не хочешь, то лучше не надо.  
Джеймс не ответил.  
Он заговорил снова только за несколько кварталов до дома Стива, и сказал совсем не то, чего Стив ожидал.  
— Знаешь, я тебя помню. Немножко.  
— Правда?  
Джеймс наклонил голову.  
— Ты… кажешься знакомым. Но это сложно назвать воспоминаниями. Просто то, что я когда-то видел. Как… отражение в зеркале — в темной комнате и много лет назад.  
— Джеймс…  
Стив проглотил имя «Баки». Он пытался выдавить из себя еще хоть что-нибудь. Джеймс впервые начал разговор о прошлом, о них…  
— Очень, очень давно, — сказал Джеймс.  
Он бросил взгляд на Стива.  
— Ну вот, теперь ты плачешь, и что мне с этим делать? Если не Вдова, то Уилсон уж точно до меня доберется.  
Стив провел по щеке тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Что-то в глаз попало. Если ты им не расскажешь, я тоже не стану.  
Джеймс кивнул и уставился себе под ноги. Больше он ничего не говорил. Если бы Стив не смотрел прямо на него, то не заметил бы мимолетной гримасы на его лице.  
Они остановились возле дома, в котором жил Стив.  
— Ну вот, я пришел.  
Джеймс фыркнул.  
— Звучит как конец свидания. Пригласишь меня на чашечку кофе?  
— Хочешь кофе? — немедленно спросил Стив.  
— Нет, — ответил Джеймс.  
Затем, будто только вспомнив, добавил:  
— Спасибо.  
— Я тебе всегда рад, — сказал Стив. — Заходи в любое время. Ты же знаешь.  
Джеймс кивнул еще раз.  
— Доброй ночи, Кэп, — сказал он.  
— Слушай… — начал Стив.  
Джеймс остановился на полпути, затем повернулся с тем же ироничным взглядом, что в бургерной.  
Не смутившись, Стив продолжил:  
— Я рад, что ты здесь. Я рад, что ты мой друг.  
Джеймс так и смотрел на него.  
— Это все.  
Джеймс сунул руки в карманы своей серой куртки и пошел обратно к Стиву. Тот, вскинув подбородок, не отступил и не отвел взгляда, даже когда Джеймс подошел совсем близко. Они как будто играли в гляделки. Стив решительно не собирался уступать, сам не зная почему.  
Через секунду или две Джеймс протянул руку и снял со Стива бейсболку. Пока тот недоуменно моргал, он потянулся и коснулся его губ своими. Мимолетное, сухое прикосновение — почти и не поцелуй вовсе. Стив застыл на месте от удивления. Джеймс вернул кепку на место и шагнул назад.  
— Доброй ночи, Кэп, — повторил он и ушел в темноту.  
Стив долго смотрел ему вслед.  
Когда он вошел в квартиру, его мысли метались с бешеной скоростью. Джеймс был... И он... Но Баки никогда…  
Или?  
Стив некоторое время ворошил старые воспоминания, пытаясь найти хотя бы намек на то, что Баки проявлял интерес… ну, к мужчинам вообще, не говоря уже о Стиве. Стив бы знал. Или… или нет. Баки умел быть скрытным, когда хотел. От Стива он редко пытался что-то утаить, но, если ему было надо, он умел вести себя так, что по нему ни черта было не понять. Но ведь он же знал, что может доверить Стиву что угодно?  
Или ему просто нечего было скрывать. Но это означало…  
Мысли Стива так и метались по кругу, пока он не признался себе в том, что это бесполезно. Может, у Баки были секреты. А может, и не было. Теперь уже не узнаешь. Реальность, с которой Стиву придется жить, это Джеймс: его спокойный взгляд и легкий, осторожный поцелуй. С этим все тоже было слишком запутано. Так и не придя ни к одному толковому заключению, Стив выключил свет и заставил себя лечь спать. Может, утром станет ясно, что делать.

* * *

Настало утро, но Стив по-прежнему не знал, как все это понимать. Набрал было номер Джеймса, но вспомнил, что не должен давить на него.  
Ладно. Стив не станет навязываться. Он просто подождет. Если Джеймс скажет что-нибудь еще... тогда и будет видно.  
Это казалось хорошим решением. Но Джеймс не сказал ни слова. Как будто никакого поцелуя и вовсе не было.

* * *

— Есть интересное задание, — сказала Хилл, собрав их на инструктаж несколько месяцев спустя.  
Никто уже даже не пытался притворяться, что специальное кадровое подразделение Хилл в «Старк Индастриз» предназначено не для координации супергероев. Кто-то должен был этим заниматься, когда не стало Щ.И.Т.а. Тони Старк в своем духе называл его «отделом суперкадров».  
Формулировка «интересное задание» от Хилл настораживала. Наташа, откинувшись на стуле, приподняла брови. Сэм сложил руки на груди. Джеймс никак не отреагировал — как всегда на таких собраниях.  
— Выкладывай, — сказал Стив.  
Хилл поморщилась.  
— Как вам может быть известно, Щ.И.Т., помимо многого другого, занимался сбором и анализом всех асгардских технологий, которые попадали в наше поле зрения.  
— О да, я помню, — подтвердил Стив.  
Хилл прокашлялась, избегая его взгляда.  
— В частности, — продолжила она, — после битвы за Нью-Йорк нам, то есть Щ.И.Т.у, достался посох Локи.  
— И когда ты говоришь про Щ.И.Т., ты имеешь в виду...  
— Именно, — сказала Хилл. — Он хранился в сейфе, в подвале под Трискелионом. Вот только после того, как здание было разрушено, мы спустились вниз, открыли сейф, и, представьте себе, посоха там не было.  
— Если он там вообще был с самого начала, — сказала Наташа и села прямее. — Теперь вы его нашли, как я понимаю.  
Хилл кивнула.  
Стив внимательно выслушал подробности операции по возвращению посоха, после чего Хилл перешла к предупреждениям. Ни Стив, ни Наташа не нуждались в напоминаниях, насколько этот предмет опасен — они и так знали, на что он способен. А вот Сэм наморщил лоб, слушая об известных Хилл возможностях посоха.  
Она добавила:  
— Пару раз о нем упоминалось в файлах Гидры, которые Наташа слила в интернет. Это помогло нам его выследить. Мы не знаем, что именно они собирались с ним делать…  
— Оружие, — тихо сказал Джеймс.  
Хилл кивнула ему.  
— Возможно. Это же Гидра. Насколько мы знаем, они выяснили, что силу посоху дает большой светящийся камень в навершии. В их записях то и дело попадались предупреждения о том, что к нему нельзя прикасаться.  
— Что-то вроде Тессаракта, — сказал Стив.  
Хилл кивнула.  
— Вероятно. В общем, я настоятельно рекомендую вам его не трогать.

* * *

Бункер находился в Венгрии. По словам Хилл их должен был встретить полный штат охраны и бог знает что еще: фабрики Гидры по производству оружия всегда преподносили неприятные сюрпризы. Но здесь было пусто.  
Стив перестал ждать подвоха только тогда, когда даже Джеймс опустил пистолет и начал оглядываться по сторонам, растерянно хмурясь. Гидра не просто ушла — казалось, что она исчезла. Стулья были отодвинуты от столов так, как будто люди только что встали. Компьютеры остались включенными. Стив взял с одного из столов кружку, наполовину полную еще теплого кофе.  
— Я когда-то видел такое в кино, — сказал Сэм.  
Стив вернул кружку на место.  
— Посмотрим, что еще тут есть. Будьте начеку.  
В бункере было всего две комнаты, и ни в одной из них не обнаружилось никаких признаков посоха Локи. Дальний конец большого зала занимал ряд камер со стеклянными стенами, от которых у Стива пошел мороз по коже. Они тоже оказались пустыми.  
— Бедные близнецы, — раздался голос за их спинами. — Их не так-то просто будет найти, знаете ли.  
Стив резко обернулся, держа наготове щит. Наташа, Сэм и Джеймс одновременно взяли на прицел стройного человека в зеленом, возникшего посреди комнаты.  
Тот театрально оглянулся.  
— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что если откроете огонь, то перестреляете друг друга?  
— Локи, — сказал Стив.  
— О, нет, — ответил человек в зеленом. — Локи умер. Ты разве не слышал? Я думал, Тор тебе рассказал. Я просто изображение. Призрак.  
Он усмехнулся, безумно и безрадостно.  
Стива это не очень успокоило. Изображение Локи, чем бы оно ни было на самом деле, казалось поврежденным. Его руки покачивались в воздухе, и Стив видел, что они слегка прозрачные. Локи усмехнулся ему и провел рукой сквозь стол.  
— Видишь? Привидение. Просто проекция.  
— И что здесь делает проекция Локи? — спросил Стив.  
— Могу предположить, я сам привязал ее к посоху, чтобы присматривать за ним. На случай, если кому-нибудь придет в голову какая-нибудь глупость. Он мой. Но точно не знаю. Надо спросить у меня, — Локи приподнял брови. — Только ты не сможешь. Я же умер.  
— Что случилось с людьми, которые здесь были?  
На лице Локи появилась ехидная сладкая улыбка.  
— Какая-то глупость.  
— В смысле?  
— Ты так о них беспокоишься, — сказал Локи. — Они твои друзья? Не могу сказать, что мне они показались интересными. Вот, смотри.  
Он шагнул в сторону, и позади него Стив увидел посох, подвешенный внутри замысловатой металлической конструкции. Как только Стив не заметил его раньше? Камень в навершии слабо мерцал синим светом.  
— Почему мы его не… — начал Сэм.  
— Он прятался, — сказал Локи. — Берите, если хотите. Вы же за ним пришли?  
— Что он делает? — спросила Наташа.  
Локи усмехнулся ей.  
— Допрос призрака? Надо же, Гидру интересовало то же самое. Что он делает, сделает ли он это для тебя… о да, знаешь ли, еще как. Если тебе хватит смелости.  
Наташа слегка наклонила голову к плечу.  
— Любопытно, правда? Что он делает? — Локи широким жестом развел руки в стороны. — Он повелевает сердцами людей. Ну, я его для этого использовал. Еще, как ты помнишь, он может закрыть незакрываемую дверь. Он может… — Локи патетично пожал плечами. — О, он может гораздо больше. Может помочь исправить ошибки. Изменить прошлое. Может возвращать мертвых, — добавил он, задержав взгляд на Сэме, который сжал челюсти. — Или живых, — промурлыкал Локи, переведя взгляд на Джеймса. — Все, что захочешь.  
— Ты пытаешься сказать, что эта штука исполняет желания? — спросил Стив.  
Локи обернулся к нему с очередной безумной улыбкой во весь рот.  
— Тебе разве не хочется повернуть время вспять, Капитан? — спросил он. — Знаю, это личный вопрос. У меня ужасные манеры.  
Его улыбка стала еще шире.  
— Давай, возьми его. Не сомневаюсь, в руках Мстителей мой посох будет в безопасности.  
Призрак растворился в воздухе, но его смех еще некоторое время звучал издевательским дребезжащим стаккато.  
Повисла долгая тишина.  
Наконец Сэм сказал:  
— Боже.  
Стив обменялся взглядами с Наташей.  
— Что думаешь?  
— Тор говорил, что он умер.  
— Звучит так, как будто ты не очень-то в это поверила.  
— Хотела бы я в это поверить.  
Джеймс не произнес ни слова за все это время. Стив бросил на него взгляд, но его лицо, как обычно, ничего не выражало. Вряд ли его могло сильно впечатлить появление проекции: во время битвы за Нью-Йорк Зимний Солдат спал в криокамере, и у него было меньше причин опасаться Локи, чем у них всех. Стив переключил свое внимание на посох.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Давайте вытащим оттуда эту штуку и...  
Краем глаза он заметил движение.  
Среагировать более-менее быстро удалось только Наташе, но она стояла слишком далеко, чтобы ее рывок мог что-то изменить.  
— Нет, стой, не… — сказал Сэм, а Стив метнул щит, но Джеймс просто пригнулся и прокатился под ним, оказавшись прямо перед аппаратом, удерживающим посох.  
Лицо Джеймса больше не было бесстрастным: с мрачной решимостью во взгляде он потянулся к камню живой рукой.  
Последовала яркая вспышка света и звук, похожий на удар грома.  
Комнату тряхнуло так сильно, что Стив не удержался на ногах. Из-за ослепляющего света пришлось зажмуриться, но силуэт Джеймса с открытым в беззвучном крике ртом словно отпечатался на веках изнутри.  
Когда Стив снова открыл глаза, все цвета казались размытыми и неправильными. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем мир вернулся к нормальным оттенкам. Сэм и Наташа поднимались с пола и казались такими же растерянными, как Стив. Джеймс…  
Джеймс лежал бесформенной грудой под посохом.  
Стив замер, не успев до конца выпрямиться.  
— Ничего себе. — Возле неподвижного Джеймса снова появилась тонкая зеленая фигура. — Я знал, что долго ждать не придется, но, скажу вам, такой скорости не ожидал.  
— Отойди от него…  
— Меня нет рядом с ним. Меня вообще здесь нет. Я мертв, помнишь?  
Джеймс уже начал шевелиться — с места, где он лежал, доносились еле слышные звуки. Организм Стива справлялся с последствиями паники так же быстро, как и со всем остальным, но его разум не выходил из режима повышенной готовности. Локи был из тех, кто любит видеть чужую слабость. А Стив не любил давать подонкам то, чего они от него хотят, так что старался смотреть невозмутимо и не выдавать своего беспокойства. Локи лишь усмехнулся.  
— Будь осторожен, — сказал он. — Ему так много пришлось пережить. Не стоит подвергать неокрепший разум чрезмерным нагрузкам, согласен? А то вдруг, — его усмешка стала злее, — он не выдержит?  
— Ты…  
Локи снова исчез, не успел Стив и глазом моргнуть. Стив с подозрением посмотрел на посох. Если проекция живет в нем и может появляться или исчезать, когда захочет…  
Джеймс, застонав, снова пошевелился, и Стив забыл про все остальное. Он бросился вперед — но тут же остановился. Все знали, что Джеймс не любит, когда его трогают без предупреждения. Пока Стив нависал над ним в нерешительности, Джеймс, оттолкнувшись от пола, встал на локти и колени, а затем перевалился в сидячее положение, уронив голову на ладони.  
Посидел так секунду, пару раз судорожно вздохнул. Казалось, что посох не причинил ему вреда. Джеймс тяжело дышал, но был цел.  
Подняв голову, он огляделся по сторонам. Посмотрел на аппарат, на Наташу, на Сэма. Его глаза все шире и шире раскрывались от изумления.  
— Что за хрень? — спросил он.  
Он оглядел себя. Поднял протез, согнул пальцы, потрогал его правой рукой. Наклонил голову, чтобы рассмотреть свое левое плечо. Затем снова поднял взгляд. Стив увидел панику на его лице и, недолго думая, шагнул вперед. Джеймс вскинул голову, узнал Стива и тут же расслабился.  
— Стив, слава богу, — сказал он. — Какого черта здесь происходит?  
— Джеймс? — сказал Стив.  
Тот поморщился.  
— Что еще за Джеймс? — спросил он. — Ты что, моя мама?  
Стив ничего не ответил.  
— Стив?  
Стив просто не мог говорить.  
— Баки, — наконец выдавил из себя он и услышал, как резко вдохнул за его спиной Сэм.  
Баки встал. Он сильно повел левым плечом, так, что металлические пластины рекалибровались. Стив заметил проблеск испуга на его лице, но, когда он заговорил, голос звучал спокойно.  
— Кто же еще. Почему ты так на меня смотришь? Где мы? Кто-нибудь объяснит мне наконец, что происходит?  
С нехарактерной для себя монотонностью Наташа произнесла:  
— Главное сейчас — посох Локи, Стив.  
Баки нахмурился.  
— Что еще за посох? — спросил он. — Вот эта штука?  
Все трое выкрикнули разом:  
— Не трогай его!  
Баки озадаченно поднял руки вверх.  
— Ладно, ладно. Не трогаю, видите?  
Стив заметил, что он снова покосился на металлический блеск протеза и вздрогнул. Стив глубоко вздохнул.  
— Что последнее ты помнишь, Бак?  
Баки опустил руки.  
— Перед операцией в Альпах, — ответил он, не раздумывая. — Мы собирались прыгнуть на движущийся поезд, на редкость дурацкая идея, твоя, конечно же. Ловили помощника Красного Черепа.  
Он поморщился.  
— Судя по тому, как ты сейчас выглядишь, это было довольно давно.  
Стив плотно сжал губы и кивнул.  
— Стив, — тихо сказала Наташа.  
Стив поймал взгляд Баки и сказал:  
— У этого посоха есть сила, которую мы не понимаем. Гидра пыталась использовать его в своих целях. Мы пришли сюда за ним. Ты коснулся его, после этого нас всех ослепило ярким светом и сбило с ног, а теперь… Ты пропустил некоторое время, Баки.  
Тот присмотрелся к лицу Стива, затем медленно кивнул.  
— Окей, — сказал он. Затем снова тревожно глянул на свою левую руку. — Видимо, ты расскажешь мне обо всем позже. Что мы собираемся делать с этим вашим посохом?

* * *

Они переложили посох в узкую черную коробку, напичканную всеми известными Тони Старку защитными технологиями, и Наташа устроила ее у себя за спиной. До точки, откуда их должен был забрать самолет, они добирались в напряженном молчании. Сэм то и дело бросал на Стива озабоченные взгляды. Заметив это, Баки последовал его примеру. Между ними Стив чувствовал себя так, будто его рассматривают под микроскопом — оба знали его слишком хорошо.  
Наташа слегка отстала, и он замедлил шаг, чтобы идти с ней рядом. Поняв, что она сделала это специально, он почувствовал благодарность.  
— Наташа…  
— Осторожней с тем, что ты ему говоришь, — резко сказала Наташа.  
Она всегда становилась подчеркнуто профессиональной, когда беспокоилась. Стив знал, что она нарочно ему это показывает.  
— Локи из тех, кто говорит правду только тогда, когда ему это выгодно.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Стив. — Я буду осторожен.

* * *

Хилл прилетела за ними на маленьком и быстром суперсовременном самолете Старка. Баки во все глаза смотрел на приземление — и Стив мог его понять, вспоминая самого себя в сорок пятом. Однако Баки оправился от удивления прежде, чем Стив попытался ему что-либо объяснить, и, когда самолет коснулся земли, уже выглядел гораздо спокойнее.  
В салоне Сэм без лишних слов прошел вперед и сел по другую сторону от своего обычного места рядом со Стивом. Он поймал взгляд Стива и одними губами спросил: «Нормально?».  
Стив кивнул.  
Баки продолжал внимательно разглядывать все вокруг, а Стив смотрел на него, пока тот изучал роскошный интерьер самолета и экраны компьютеров в носовой части, где Наташа торопливо разговаривала с Хилл. Лицо Баки сохраняло настороженно-нейтральное выражение: он выглядел сейчас почти как Джеймс, но все же не вполне. Разница была еле заметной, но Стив ни за что бы их не спутал. Когда самолет оторвался от земли, Баки наконец опустился в кресло рядом со Стивом. Нарастающий гул двигателя на дуговом реакторе Старка заглушил для остальных его голос, когда он, наклонившись, тихо спросил:  
— Может, это глупый вопрос, Стив, но… какой сейчас год?  
Стив не особо оценил попытку Фьюри постепенно подготовить его к тому, что прошло семьдесят лет. Как такую новость можно смягчить? Уж врать-то точно не стоило. Вспомнились слова Локи про «чрезмерные нагрузки».  
— Прошло довольно много времени, — попытался Стив.  
Баки посмотрел на него тоскливо.  
— Да, я заметил, — сказал он. — Здесь на всем написано «Старк Индастриз», но в последний раз, когда я видел старину Говарда, ему до такого было еще очень далеко. И ничего похожего на эту штуку я в жизни не видел.  
Он пошевелил металлическими пальцами перед Стивом.  
— Ты выглядишь на тот же возраст, но, как я понимаю, это мало о чем говорит. Сыворотка, да?  
Стив скривился.  
— Скажи мне, сколько лет прошло, — попросил Баки.  
Они возвращались в Нью-Йорк. Некоторых потрясений все равно не избежать — Баки же не дурак, он догадается. Стив не хотел бы, чтобы тот оказался в том же положении, в каком был он сам: лицом к лицу с двадцать первым веком посреди Таймс-сквер…  
— Сейчас 2014 год, — сказал он.  
Баки моргнул.  
— Кажется, у меня что-то со слухом. Ты только что сказал 2014.  
— Да, 2014, Бак, — сказал Стив. — Прошло семьдесят лет.  
Баки, широко открыв глаза, втянул в себя воздух — но спорить не пытался. Его очевидно потрясло услышанное, но не больше, чем можно было ожидать.  
Через мгновение он сказал:  
— Как…  
— Долгая история, — ответил Стив. — Мы… мы оба долго были в глубокой заморозке.  
Боже. Поверил бы Джеймс вот так Стиву на слово? Вряд ли. Баки все еще смотрел на него выжидающе.  
— Я объясню, Баки, я обещаю.  
Он не сводил взгляда со Стива еще несколько секунд, затем улыбнулся и толкнул его плечом.  
— Окей.  
Стив попытался принять этот знак поддержки, не отвлекаясь на мысль о том, что Джеймс никогда не сделал бы ничего подобного. За все это время Джеймс коснулся его намеренно ровно один раз.

* * *

В башне Старка их затянуло в водоворот срочных процедур безопасности. Посох куда-то забрала команда ученых в защитных костюмах, а Наташу, как единственного кандидата на роль независимого эксперта по Локи, утащили на совещание по поводу проекции. Стив задумался о том, что же они скажут Тору.  
Хилл задержалась напротив Баки, смерив его спокойным взглядом. Баки посмотрел на нее в ответ с любопытством.  
— Как я понимаю, у нас тут необычная ситуация, — сказала она.  
— Черт, прямо как всегда, — отозвался Сэм.  
Хилл коротко улыбнулась.  
— Это точно.  
Какой-то слишком молодой с точки зрения Стива сотрудник стоял рядом с ней и чуть ли не дергал ее за рукав. Хилл кивнула Баки.  
— Мы разберемся с этим, Джеймс. Стив, Сэм, присматривайте за ним.  
Она ушла, окруженная взбудораженными сотрудниками отдела суперкадров в безупречных костюмах. Они остались втроем.  
— Присматривать за мной? Что, она думает, я буду делать? — спросил Баки. — И почему все зовут меня Джеймсом?  
— В последнее время ты так представлялся, — сказал Сэм. — Кстати, Сэм Уилсон.  
— Видимо, мы знакомы. Прошу прощения. Баки протянул руку и, когда Сэм пожал ее, улыбнулся той ослепительной улыбкой, которой очаровывал незнакомцев.  
— Баки Барнс.  
Сэм улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Да, мы знакомы, — сказал он. Только когда Баки отошел, на лице Сэма отразилось удивление.  
Он никогда не видел, чтобы Баки нормально улыбался, подумал Стив. Никогда не видел, чтобы Баки к кому-то прикасался по собственному желанию, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пытаться расположить к себе. Сэм слышал о нем от Стива, но не знал его. Пока они искали Баки (вернее Джеймса), Стив рассказывал Сэму про него, в глубине души надеясь на то, что в скором времени сможет познакомить своих друзей. Он хотел бы сказать: «Баки, это Сэм». Представлял себе, как Баки усмехнется и скажет: «О, Роджерс, ты умудрился сам завести нового друга?»  
Вот и настал этот момент.  
Он знал, что Баки понравится Сэм.  
Джеймсу Сэм нравился не больше и не меньше, чем все остальные. Он сработался с ним. Не испытывал неприязни.  
Сэм подошел и положил руку Стиву на плечо.  
— Что ты ему скажешь? — тихо спросил он.  
Баки вряд ли их слышал. Он снова был поглощен своей левой рукой: сгибал каждый палец по отдельности, а затем запястье и смотрел, как металлические пластины наползают друг на друга.  
— Правду. — Стив много думал об этом в самолете.  
— Локи, его проекция или что это было на самом деле, сказал…  
— Да. Но я не могу ему врать, Сэм. Я скажу ему правду. Я должен.  
Сэм кивнул.  
— Тебе решать, Стив.  
— Это правильное решение.  
— Я не говорил, что оно неправильное. — Сэм продолжал успокаивающе держать руку на плече Стива. — Я могу с ним поговорить, если хочешь. Наташа может. Или можно обратиться к специалисту. Ты не должен делать это сам.  
— Нет, должен, — возразил Стив. — Ты не мог бы…  
— Я буду рядом, — сказал Сэм.  
Баки поднял голову, когда Стив подошел к нему.  
— Почему у тебя такой мрачный вид? — спросил он и помахал перед собой металлическими пальцами. — С ума сойти. Как будто часть меня. Я потерял руку на войне?  
— Я… нет, — сказал Стив. — То есть… может быть.  
Он не знал точно, когда и почему Баки потерял руку. В ранних документах о Зимнем Солдате многого не хватало: они стали более-менее последовательными только в шестидесятых, когда рука уже была установлена. Джеймс рассказывал, что ее сделал Зола, но в ответ на другие вопросы об этом лишь пожимал плечами.  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Стив.  
Посмотрев на него, Баки слегка приоткрыл рот и наморщил лоб. Стив замер, не зная, как продолжить.  
— Ладно. Стив… — наконец сказал Баки так мягко, будто это со Стивом надо было говорить с осторожностью. — Давай ты мне объяснишь, что произошло?  
Стив не пошевелился.  
— Ну же, садись, — предложил ему Баки.  
Стив сел. Уставился в стену напротив, глубоко вдохнул. И не смог сказать ни слова.  
— Я догадываюсь, что это не очень красивая история, Роджерс, — сказал Баки. — Ничего страшного. Рассказывай.  
Он накрыл ладонь Стива правой рукой.  
— Давай.  
— Ты упал, — сказал Стив. — Тогда в Альпах. Ты упал. С высоты пятьсот футов, с движущегося поезда, в ледяную пропасть. Никто не смог бы после такого выжить.  
Он обхватил ладонь Баки, вспоминая.  
— Я не смог тебя поймать. Я думал, что ты умер. Я думал, ты умер, Бак.  
— Это не твоя вина, — тут же сказал Баки. — Я знал, что это опасно.  
— Баки…  
— Не говори мне, что ты не обвинял себя в том, что произошло. Я все равно не поверю. Надеюсь, тебя кто-нибудь образумил?  
Стив вцепился в руку Баки что было сил. Начни он сейчас смеяться, наверняка тут же и заплакал бы.  
— Пегги, — сказал он. — Это была Пегги.  
— Замечательно, — отозвался Баки. — Что было потом? Я же не умер? Я не чувствую себя мертвым.  
— Нет, — ответил Стив. — Ты… Зола экспериментировал над тобой, когда ты был в плену...  
Баки опустил голову. Стив не видел его лица, но почувствовал, как он крепче сжал руку.  
— Понятно, — сказал он.  
— Я не знал. После допроса Золы стало ясно, что на самом деле затевает Красный Череп. Он собирался сбросить бомбы Гидры на крупнейшие города Америки. Я успел запрыгнуть на его самолет в последний момент. Дрался с ним. Победил его. И затем мне пришлось направить самолет в океан.  
Он не смотрел на Баки, но чувствовал на себе его тяжелый взгляд.  
— Ты был внутри? — спросил Баки.  
— Нельзя было иначе, — ответил Стив.  
— Что, Красный череп не признавал парашютов?  
— Я должен был обезвредить его наверняка, — сказал Стив. — Это был мой выбор.  
Баки не стал спорить, но пробормотал:  
— Мы об этом еще поговорим.  
Стив выдохнул в попытке рассмеяться.  
— Через несколько месяцев война закончилась нашей победой, но я в то время был где-то подо льдами Арктики. Меня достали оттуда и разморозили лишь несколько лет назад. Все чертовски удивились, когда оказалось, что мое сердце бьется.  
— Могу себе представить, — сказал Баки. — А где я был все это время? Вмерз в ледник?  
— Нет, — ответил Стив. Господи, если бы только. — Они… Тебя нашла Гидра. Ты был у них. Ты был в плену.  
Хватка Баки на его руке снова усилилась.  
— Этого я и боялся, — сказал он.  
Стив покосился на него — Баки не выглядел так, будто не в силах выдержать эту новость.  
— Но когда закончилась война…  
— Никто не знал, что ты выжил, Бак, — сказал Стив. — Гидра ушла в подполье вместе со всеми своими секретами.  
Баки наклонил голову.  
— Как долго? — тихо спросил он.  
Какой смысл ходить вокруг да около? Легче от этого не станет.  
— Дольше, чем я был во льдах. Мы нашли тебя пару лет назад. Они тебя пытали. Что-то сделали с твоей головой. Ты… Ты не узнал меня, когда увидел.  
— Боже, — сказал Баки. — Боже, Стив, прости.  
Стив удивленно рассмеялся, коротко и безрадостно.  
— Ты — последний, кто должен за это извиняться.  
— Но потом-то я тебя узнал?  
Отражение в зеркале в темной комнате много лет назад, подумал Стив. Никогда в жизни ему так сильно не хотелось солгать.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Ты меня так толком и не вспомнил.  
В тишине Баки продолжал держать Стива за руку.  
— Что ж, — ответил он наконец.  
Он сжал ладонь Стива еще раз и отпустил ее.  
— Я догадывался, что это не самая веселая история, и, надо же, так оно и есть.  
— Бак…  
— Все в порядке, Стив. Нет, не смотри на меня так. Ты здесь, и я здесь, так что все могло быть хуже. Ты ведь все это время занимался самобичеванием, да? Но не во всем, что происходит в этом мире, виноват ты. Это сделала Гидра.  
Он прервался.  
— Они за это ответили?  
— О да, — сказал Стив.  
Баки коротко и жестко улыбнулся. Впервые Стив увидел в его лице что-то настолько похожее на Джеймса.  
— Хорошо.

* * *

Хилл отпустила их по домам только после того, как допросила Стива и Сэма по отдельности о том, что произошло, когда Джеймс коснулся посоха. Она пыталась поговорить об этом и с Баки, но тот все равно не помнил ничего кроме того, как очнулся, думая, что он в Альпах и готовится спрыгнуть на крышу поезда.  
— И где я живу? — спросил Баки, когда они вышли из Башни.  
— Снимаешь квартиру, — сказал Стив. — Я тебе покажу.  
Баки охотно пошел за ним. В городе он постоянно смотрел по сторонам, сначала с сомнением, потом с видимым удовольствием.  
— Что? — спросил Стив.  
— Я как будто попал в один из журналов «Мир будущего», — сказал Баки. — Что за приборчики у всех в руках?  
— Мобильные телефоны, — ответил Стив. — У тебя тоже есть. Посмотри в кармане.  
Баки порылся в кармане куртки и вытащил телефон Джеймса.  
— Для чего он?  
— Это телефон, который ты можешь носить с собой. Еще радио и фотоаппарат. И куча всякого другого.  
Баки начал ковыряться в мобильнике, проверяя, что с ним можно сделать. Стив время от времени косился в его сторону. Баки был совсем не таким, как Джеймс. Тот всегда ускользал от внимания других людей: мимо него проходили, не замечая, словно он был тенью. Наташа тоже умела становиться невидимкой, но она делала это при необходимости, Джеймс же был таким постоянно. А вот Баки… Баки было трудно не заметить. Он шел уверенной походкой, занимая больше места, чем когда-либо занимал Джеймс.  
Он поднял телефон, сделал снимок уличного знака, потыкал в экран еще несколько раз, подбросил его в воздух и снова поймал. Широко улыбнулся шедшей навстречу девушке, и та улыбнулась ему в ответ: слегка удивленно, как будто сама от себя не ожидала. И он шел так близко к Стиву, что они иногда касались локтями. Заметив, как тот поглядывает на него исподтишка, он приподнял брови.  
Стив покачал головой, и Баки фыркнул.  
— У меня что-то на лице?  
— Не знаю, как тебе сказать, — ответил Стив через мгновенье. — Это на самом деле ужасно. Детей можно пугать…  
— Боже, Роджерс, не говори мне, что ты про мой нос.  
— Я и не говорил.  
Стив встретил возмущенный взгляд Баки усмешкой.  
Они продолжили идти. Теперь Баки читал рекламные надписи, проговаривая слова вслух сам для себя, и время от времени делал озадаченное лицо.  
— Когда я пойду этой дорогой в следующий раз, я, наверное, потеряюсь, — сказал он. — Все кажется таким незнакомым.  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Это все еще Нью-Йорк. Улицы остались на своих местах. И в твоем телефоне есть карта, если она тебе понадобится.  
— Есть что-нибудь, чего нет в моем телефоне?  
— Ну, Наташа может использовать свой как гранату.  
Баки перевернул телефон в руке и чуть не уронил его.  
— Очень смешно, — кисло сказал он в ответ на самый кроткий взгляд, какой только мог изобразить Стив.  
— Да нет, на самом деле может, — сказал Стив, пряча очередную усмешку, и был вознагражден за это толчком в бок.

* * *

Стив оставил Баки на пороге квартиры Джеймса, выдав инструкцию звонить, если возникнут какие-либо сложности. Пожалуй, пора было начинать думать о ней как о квартире Баки. Странная мысль. Стив так долго и старательно отвыкал от старых привычек. А теперь человека, которого он знал эти несколько месяцев, как будто никогда и не существовало. Он стер себя из этого мира так, как никогда не смогла бы сделать Гидра. Стив видел решимость на его лице, когда он потянулся за камнем. Он совершенно точно знал, что делает, и сделал это специально.  
Стива это грызло изнутри, хоть он и не понимал точно почему.  
Он не прошел и полквартала, когда зазвонил телефон. Стив ответил, и Баки сразу же сказал:  
— Ты забыл меня предупредить, что в будущем я сошел с ума.  
— Ты не… — начал Стив.  
— Ты сюда хоть раз заходил? — спросил Баки.  
Стив уже разворачивался.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я вернулся?  
— Да.  
Голос Баки сильно дрожал. Стив тряхнул головой, прогоняя ощущение, что за ним эхом отдается голос Локи.  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Уже иду.  
Стив поднялся по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз. Баки стоял на лестничной клетке и с несчастным видом смотрел на собственную входную дверь.  
— Что не так? — спросил Стив.  
Баки взглянул на него, и уголок его рта дернулся.  
— Заходи.  
Стив распахнул дверь толчком. Баки вошел вслед за ним, но оставался позади, как будто прячась от того, что ожидало внутри. Стив не сразу понял почему: квартира была небольшой, и Джеймс, очевидно, не сильно заморачивался с обстановкой, но ничего странного не бросалось в глаза.  
Затем он поднял голову.  
Это была современная двухэтажная квартира: кухня и гостиная внизу, спальня на открытой верхней площадке. Начиная от лестницы, стены были беспорядочно заклеены вырезками из газет, компьютерными распечатками, открытками. Он подошел ближе, и ему бросилась в глаза статья о базе Гидры в Марселе.  
Повсюду были надписи: Джеймс делал пометки на разных языках, на бумаге и на свободных участках стены. Чаще всего на русском и английском, черными или красными чернилами, аккуратным наклонным почерком и кириллическими каракулями.  
— Ты выслеживал Гидру, Бак, — сказал Стив. — Мы за ней охотились…  
Баки покачал головой. Он замер неподалеку от входной двери, как будто опасался заходить дальше. Когда Стив поднялся по лестнице и увидел стены вокруг кровати, он понял почему.  
Вырезки и распечатки плотно, почти как обои, закрывали стены от пола до потолка. Разные фрагменты этой мешанины были соединены между собой намотанными на канцелярские кнопки нитками, сходившимися в какую-то безумную паутину.  
Между ними, под ними — везде виднелись надписи, в основном на русском, неровными буквами, как будто их писали дрожащей рукой. В дюжине мест Стив увидел усмехающиеся черепа Гидры со щупальцами: по большей части распечатанные, но некоторые — нарисованные и закрашенные вручную. Посреди всего этого на полу лежал голый матрас. Рядом с ним валялась пара пистолетов, и на ближайшей стене так, чтобы было легко дотянуться, висела винтовка.  
Когда Стив увидел оружие, картина перед его глазами словно обрела фокус. Заклеенные бумагой стены были усеяны следами от пуль — больше всего прямо напротив кровати. Повсюду разлетелась кирпичная крошка. И там же на стене, поверх десятка клочков бумаги, огромными красными буквами в следах кирпичной пыли было выведено: «НЕ ПОДЧИНЯТЬСЯ».  
Стив оглянулся еще раз. Теперь он заметил, что эта надпись повторялась везде: на краях открыток и на полях старых музейных брошюр, на лицах людей и на фотографиях из газет. Между строк в распечатках статей из Википедии и на полях вырванных из книг страниц. Джеймс просыпался здесь, и, куда бы он ни посмотрел, она оказывалась у него перед глазами.  
Стив с трудом сглотнул.  
Все оружие в комнате было ему знакомо, кроме одного пистолета у матраса, который Джеймс никогда не использовал в бою. Присев, Стив подобрал его. Проверил обойму: одна пуля.  
Он оглянулся на звук шагов. Баки стоял наверху лестницы. Стив торопливо опустил пистолет и спрятал пулю в ладони.  
— Интересно, как я собирался все это объяснять домовладельцу, — сказал Баки. Он кивнул на стену. Его голос звучал немного истерически. — Хотя если это тот маленький мужик, который пытался слиться со стеной, когда я поднимался по лестнице… Наверное, что я ему ни скажи, он все равно ответит: «Только не убивай меня!».  
— Ты не…  
«Ты не такой».  
— Ты не сумасшедший.  
— По-твоему, это похоже на жилище нормального человека? — спросил Баки. — Честно?  
Он снова оглянулся вокруг себя.  
— Поверить не могу, что ты доверил мне оружие. Господи, — продолжил он, обращаясь скорее сам к себе, — поверить не могу, что ты выпускал меня на улицу без смирительной рубашки.  
— Не говори так.  
— Стив…  
— Не надо, — сказал Стив, сам не заметив, как схватил Баки за руку. — Не говори так о нем.  
Баки не отшатнулся, не попытался высвободить руку, не сказал ни слова. Просто смотрел на него.  
Стиву пришлось первым отвести взгляд. Руку Баки он тоже отпустил.  
— О нем? — осторожно спросил Баки.  
— Я… Ну… — начал Стив. — Он… Ты… просил меня не… не относиться к нему, как к тебе.  
Он вздохнул.  
— Это очень запутано, Бак.  
— Да, я вижу, — согласился Баки.  
Он провел ладонью по волосам, убирая их назад.  
— Слушай, я не буду ничего говорить. Но я не хочу оставаться здесь, Стив.  
— У меня есть свободная комната.  
Стив еще раз посмотрел вокруг — на обои из отчетов о Гидре, неразборчивые надписи кириллицей и дырки от пуль. «Не подчиняться». Голый матрас, даже без подушки.  
Да знай он, что Джеймс живет вот так… Он бы…  
Он бы не побоялся быть навязчивым. Но ему не понравилась эта мысль.

* * *

Стив был рад, что позвал Баки к себе, а Баки, судя по всему, понравилась квартира Стива. Он смеялся над количеством барахла, которым тот умудрился обзавестись, игрался с каждым прибором, пока не выяснил, для чего они все предназначены, сломал тостер и на некоторое время затих, когда нашел страницу из комикса про Капитана Америку 43-го года. Ее подарили Стиву через пару месяцев после его пробуждения, думая сделать ему приятно. Стив помнил, что тогда смотрел на нее так же. Желтеющая бумага казалась настолько очевидно старой.  
Первые вечера они провели за игрой «а помнишь, как…». Баки не возражал, хотя для него эти воспоминания еще не успели превратиться в призраки далекого прошлого. Он помнил кое-что из того, что Стив забыл: потерянные имена, стершиеся из памяти шутки. Стив решил не затрагивать военные годы после того, как Баки одновременно насмешливо и мрачно сказал:  
— Да, это было на той неделе.  
В тот момент он был похож на Джеймса.  
Стив не разрешал себе об этом задумываться. Если искать Баки в Джеймсе было нечестно, то видеть Джеймса в Баки – просто безумие.  
Как бы то ни было, душевное равновесие Баки казалось достаточно стабильным. Ключи от той квартирытак и остались лежать на столике у двери. Им не за чем было туда возвращаться: разве что за оружием, но Баки оно, похоже, не заинтересовало. Они захватили с собой одежду Джеймса. Баки носил его вещи, особо не комментируя, разве что недовольно хмыкнул из-за невыразительных цветов: темно-серого, темно-коричневого, изредка — цвета хаки. Одежда, в которой легко быть незаметным.  
— Похоже, даже черный цвет был слишком ярким, — сказал Баки на третье утро, доставая зеленовато-коричневую рубашку с длинными рукавами. Он отбросил ее в сторону.  
— Боже, Стив. Знаешь что, дай-ка мне одну из твоих футболок. Хватит с меня на моем веку тряпок защитного цвета.  
— Тебе она, наверное, будет велика. — Стив достал белую футболку из стопки чистой одежды.  
— Мне она будет как раз, — сказал Баки.  
В подтверждение своих слов он тут же натянул футболку и усмехнулся, просунув взлохмаченную голову через воротник.  
— Это тебе она не по размеру. С таким же успехом мог бы и голым ходить, если хочешь выпендриваться.  
— Эй!  
— Что «эй»? Даже не пытайся возражать.  
Баки резко дернул левым плечом — он часто так делал, и Стив понемногу привыкал к щелканью и скрипу пластин металлической руки. Потом Баки пошел к зеркалу и расчесался пальцами.  
— Вот что, — сказал он, не оглядываясь. — У меня есть вопрос.  
— А?  
— Важный вопрос.  
Теперь он обернулся.  
— И ты должен сказать мне правду.  
Стив приготовился к худшему, стараясь не поддаваться подступившему тихому ужасу.  
— Спрашивай, — сказал он.  
Баки почти не задавал вопросов о прошлом. Он не сказал ни слова о том, что видел в квартире Джеймса с тех пор, как они закрыли за собой ее дверь. Стив не хотел ему лгать. Стив не мог ему лгать. Но он не знал, что делать, если Баки задаст вопрос, ответ на который станет для него невыносимым.  
Баки посмотрел на него очень торжественно и сказал:  
— Стив, ты вообще выходишь из дома?  
Стив прыснул со смеху.  
— Кроме как для того, чтобы сражаться со злом, я имею в виду, — уточнил Баки. Он больше не пытался делать серьезный вид.  
— Выхожу! Я бегаю…  
— Когда?  
— По утрам, — сказал Стив. — Ты обычно еще спишь.  
Баки никогда не был жаворонком. Стиву даже нравилось прокрадываться мимо него на рассвете, чтобы незаметно выбраться на пробежку.  
— Ах да, по утрам, — сказал Баки. — Чем раньше, тем лучше, чтобы уж точно не пришлось ни с кем разговаривать, правильно?  
— Нет! — воскликнул Стив. — Я встретил Сэма, как раз когда бегал.  
— Я горжусь тобой, — сказал Баки. — Когда ты последний раз был на свидании?  
Стив ничего не ответил. Глаза Баки слегка расширились.  
— Ты шутишь, да? Не перед тем же, как меня отправили на фронт. Это было бы просто трагично.  
— Нет, — ответил Стив.  
Его социальная жизни была не столь уныла. Но близко к тому. Он чуть было не потянулся убрать челку с глаз — нервная привычка, от которой он избавился сто лет назад. Он и стригся-то теперь по-другому.  
— Но это было давно, — признал он. — Я был занят. Кому-то же надо сражаться со злом.  
— Без меня ты просто зануда, — решительно заявил Баки. — Лично я не собираюсь сидеть тут вечность. Это же по-прежнему Нью-Йорк, верно? В этом городе наверняка есть, чем заняться. Давай куда-нибудь сходим.  
Он широко улыбнулся.  
— Ты можешь показать мне будущее.

* * *

В итоге вышло так, что это Баки показывал Стиву будущее.  
После вторжения читаури Стив наконец-то посмотрел правде в глаза: в прошлое не вернуться, и надо найти способ жить здесь. Он решил подойти к этому системно. Начал с общей картины. Давно пора было получше узнать страну, имя которой он носил. Ему понравилось путешествовать в одиночку: он ехал, куда хотел, и останавливался, когда нужно было отдохнуть, — никакого сравнения с гастролями по Америке в качестве цирковой обезьянки.  
За время своего путешествия он разыскал нескольких старых друзей, которые еще были живы. Набрался смелости узнать, где сейчас Пегги, и провел День благодарения с четырьмя поколениями семьи Морита. Затем он накупил книг, научился пользоваться интернетом и начал составлять списки того, с чем надо познакомиться. Он смотрел фильмы, слушал музыку. Сделал стрижку, подходящую человеку его возраста. Постепенно, понемногу он начинал чувствовать себя так, как будто знает, что делает.  
Баки один раз открыл записную книжку Стива и ржал над ней добрых десять минут.  
— Тоска зеленая. Я в тебе не сомневался, — сказал он. — Так, давай-ка мы…  
У Баки был другой подход к знакомству с двадцать первым веком: он просто слонялся по городу, пока не замечал что-нибудь интересное. Внимание его в основном привлекали яркие вещи с большим количеством кнопок. Баки всегда обожал технику. Стив почти забыл — как он мог? — заваливающиеся на бок стопки научных журналов и дешевых фантастических романов, которые Баки держал под кроватью, когда они были детьми. И научные выставки, боже, и книги, которые он притаскивал из библиотеки и о которых рассказывал не затыкаясь. Когда Баки во второй раз затащил его в магазин электроники и оставил скучать, пока сам изучал полки, Стив решил, что с него хватит, и залез в интернет.  
На следующий день они пошли в музей науки. Стив предоставил Баки самому выбирать, на что они будут смотреть. Он поймал себя на том, что не может перестать улыбаться. Когда он видел, как проясняется лицо Баки, когда тот узнает о чем-нибудь вроде высадки на Луну, весь мир словно становился ярче и лучше. Стив перестал брать с собой записную книжку. Какая разница, что он должен знать. Многим ли выпадает возможность увидеть будущее вот так, как им?  
Чем больше Стив думал, что бы еще показать Баки, тем больше ему нравился двадцать первый век. Они договорились не есть одно и то же больше одного раза и продержались восемь дней. Вьетнамская кухня впечатлила Баки так сильно, что он не смог не повторить. Его приводило в восторг практически все. И только музыка не пришлась ему по нраву.  
— Что за дерьмо играет?  
Они сидели в пиццерии. Стив прислушался на секунду.  
— Элвис Костелло, — ответил он.  
— Это просто шум.  
Его услышала официантка.  
— Моя бабушка тоже так говорит, — сказала она.  
Лицо Баки надо было видеть. Стив потом смеялся над ним целый день.  
Никто из них не заводил разговор о квартире Джеймса, Гидре или десятилетиях, стертых из памяти Баки. Ключи пылились там же, где Баки их бросил. Казалось, он про них забыл.  
Насколько мог судить Стив, Баки был вполне счастлив. Ему нравился этот мир. Он, конечно, не сиял от радости целыми днями напролет. Но Стив помнил, каково было ему самому, когда он проснулся и узнал, что война, на которой он сражался, закончилась десятки лет назад. Баки справлялся гораздо лучше. Конечно, у него иногда портилось настроение, и ему снились кошмары — такие же, как у Стива, и другие, о которых он отказывался говорить, разве что шипел сквозь зубы что-то про Золу. Но не похоже, чтобы его терзали мысли о годах, которых он не помнил. Он так и не задал вопроса, которого больше всего боялся Стив. Ничего в его поведении не говорило о близости к срыву. Стив с облегчением решил, что Локи просто пытался сбить его с толку.  
Хилл снова вызвала Стива в отдел суперкадров только через две недели. Это были, наверное, лучшие две недели в его жизни.

* * *

— Меня тоже пригласили? — спросил Баки после звонка Хилл.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Джеймс был… Ты работал в…  
Организация, основанная Тони Старком, обходилась без названия, хотя Стив продолжал мысленно называть ее «Мстители».  
— В общем, ты работал со мной. Но если не хочешь, то можешь больше этим не заниматься. Война закончилась.  
— Но Гидра никуда не делась.  
— Ты не должен с ней сражаться.  
— Должен, если с ней сражаешься ты.  
Баки потянулся и вздохнул.  
— Было весело, но если продолжать в том же духе вечность, я буду чувствовать себя ленивой задницей. Особенно если ты свалишь куда-нибудь разбираться с плохими парнями без меня.  
— Но все же и правда было весело, — сказал Стив.  
— Да.  
Баки на миг стал задумчивым. Это выражение казалось странным на его лице.  
— А что, раньше мы так не проводили время?  
Стив не ответил. В этом не было необходимости.  
— Он был… — Баки замялся. — Он был похож на меня? Хоть в чем-то?  
— Иногда, — наконец ответил Стив. — Чуть-чуть.

* * *

— Вы пока останетесь в запасе, — сказала Хилл, бросив взгляд на Баки.  
— При всем уважении… — немедленно начал Стив.  
Наташа фыркнула.  
— При всем уважении, — повторил Стив, — мэм, я не вижу в этом необходимости.  
Он знал, не глядя, что Сэм сложил руки на груди и кивнул в знак согласия. Оставить их сидеть без дела? Безумие. Если у отдела суперкадров и была какая-то слабость, так это то, что никто из Мстителей первоначального состава толком не умел играть в команде. Стив прекрасно знал, что их квартет был лучшим отрядом для спецопераций в распоряжении Хилл. Гидра еще не уничтожена, ЦИИ подозрительно затаился в последнее время, и Стив знал, что его команда вскоре понадобится как минимум на трех крупных операциях…  
— Ты говоришь мне «мэм», только когда злишься, знал об этом?  
— Мария… — сказал Стив.  
— Слушай, — перебила его Хилл, — ты думаешь, мне это нравится? Ни капельки. Гидра делится на части, но это ее только усиливает. Меня не радуют продолжающие поступать сообщения о близнецах, хотя я и понятия не имею, кто они такие. Про АИМ ты знаешь, а теперь еще появились эти ребята из РПИР[2]. Тор на грани нервного срыва — ладно, я к нему несправедлива, — Тор в трауре, но суть в том, что на него нельзя рассчитывать. Доктор Беннер — вариант для крайних случаев, Тони — это Тони, а Хоукай в Европе. — Она пожала плечами. — Есть еще Воитель, но технически он мне не подчиняется. Вы — лучшее, что у меня есть. Думаешь, мне хочется отстранять вас от работы? Совершенно не хочется. Начнем с того, что у меня готово для вас еще одно задание насчет посоха. Его нужно перевезти в другое место, и я собираюсь поручить это вам. Но я не отправлю вас на миссию в неполном составе, и я не отправлю вас на миссию, пока ты не придешь в себя.  
— Я не приду?..  
— Ага, — сказала Хилл. — Ты заботишься о своих людях, Стив. Это то, что делает тебя хорошим командиром. И ты недавно потерял одного из своих бойцов.  
Стив ничего не ответил. Не смог ответить.  
Он не думал об этом. Не позволял себе думать об этом.  
— Полагаю, то, что произошло, когда Джеймс… когда Баки коснулся камня — необратимо.  
В ее голосе появилась несвойственная ей мягкость.  
— Посох может подождать. Мы не перестанем привлекать Черную Вдову для тайных операций, а вам я предлагаю некоторое время отдохнуть.  
В последовавшей тишине Баки поежился, а затем заговорил:  
— Я могу делать свою работу, мэм.  
Хилл убрала челку от глаз и вздохнула.  
— Мистер… сержант Барнс. Я не знаю вас, — сказала она. — Зато я знаю, что вы никогда не пользовались этим протезом в бою, а винтовки, из которых вы привыкли стрелять, давно стали антиквариатом. Если вы хотите делать то, что делал Джеймс, а Стив готов за вас поручиться — мы, вероятно, сможем вас привлечь. Но сначала вам придется подтвердить свою квалификацию.  
Баки задрал подбородок.  
— Просто испытайте меня.  
Наташа поставила локти на стол, опустила подбородок на ладони и сказала:  
— Неплохая идея.  
Она оглянулась на Стива и коротко хитро улыбнулась, а затем посмотрела в глаза Баки.  
— Может, тебе придется заново учиться пользоваться своим телом, и чем скорее ты начнешь, тем лучше. А может, и нет. Пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь.

* * *

У Хилл было запланировано совещание, поэтому в тренировочный зал они отправились вчетвером. Баки немного растерялся, когда против него вышла Наташа. Он оглянулся через плечо на Стива. Тот сделал бесстрастное лицо. Баки покачал головой и повернулся к ней.  
— Ты уверена? — спросил он. — Не хочу делать тебе больно.  
Наташа усмехнулась. Она казалась совсем маленькой рядом с ним.  
— Я тоже обещаю не делать тебе больно, — сказала она.  
На Сэма напал приступ кашля. Стив хлопнул его по спине несколько раз.  
Баки снова посмотрел на них с сомнением.  
— Ну ладно, — сказал он. — Когда будешь готова…  
Наташа атаковала.  
Она застала Баки врасплох, и он упал на один из матов. Когда она замахнулась для удара в болевую точку, он еле успел увернуться и снова вскочить на ноги. Они кружили друг вокруг друга, и теперь на его лице застыло настороженное выражение.  
Стив смотрел настолько отстраненно, насколько мог. Его мозг переключился в режим спокойной профессиональной оценки, в котором тела его друзей были просто фигурами, перемещающимися в пространстве. Такой настрой позволял ему предвидеть атаки и возможности для них: по тому, как они двигаются, как нападают и уворачиваются, как увеличивается и сокращается расстояние между ними. На автомате, даже не задумываясь об этом, Стив отмечал те редкие моменты, когда мог бы уложить обоих прицельным броском щита.  
Так было проще сравнивать.  
Хоть Джеймс со временем и стал вести себя как обычный человек, но дрался он все равно как машина для убийства. Никто не говорил об этом вслух, но все знали, что на миссии с ними ходит Зимний Солдат: неудержимое оружие, человек-тень, персонаж из кошмара.  
В технике Баки смешались армейская подготовка и опыт уличных драк: он быстро перемещался, хорошо бил кулаками, не боялся грязных приемов. Он был неплох. Никто из Воющих Коммандос не превосходил его в рукопашном бою. Но сейчас стало очевидно как никогда, что он — не Джеймс.  
Он почти не пользовался своей суперсилой — наверное, еще не успел осознать, насколько сильнее сейчас, чем был в сорок четвертом. В скорости он тоже здорово уступал Джеймсу. Он дрался как солдат, но не как Зимний Солдат. Сэм смотрел, нахмурившись. Наташа обходила Баки по кругу и тоже оценивала, время от времени осыпая шквалом ударов и пинков. Он пока держался против нее, но, судя по его виду, догадывался, что она дерется не в полную силу. Вот только вряд ли представлял себе, насколько она поддается.  
Он блокировал удар слева — ее ботинок со звоном ударился о металл — и пригнулся. Он не воспользовался заманчивой возможностью для контратаки, которую она ему оставила. Молодец. Стив видел, что ему не мешает металлическая рука, но пользуется он ей как обычной: в отличие от Джеймса он не знает возможностей ее силы, предела ее выносливости, всех тех странных, не совсем человеческих движений, на которые она способна. Джеймс справился бы с Наташей в бою один на один. Баки — вряд ли.  
Спарринг продолжался в той же неторопливой манере еще несколько минут. Баки дрался неплохо, но недостаточно хорошо, чтобы выстоять против Черной Вдовы. Стив уловил момент, когда Наташа решила, что пора заканчивать, не по ее лицу — на нем ничего не читалось, — но по легкому изменению баланса, который он смог заметить только благодаря тому, что часто дрался с ней бок о бок. Баки не обратил внимания. Наташа выбрала момент, когда он слегка потерял равновесие блокируя ее ложный выпад справа, и в два раза ускорилась. Сэм, стоявший рядом со Стивом, вздрогнул.  
Наташино лицо оставалось бесстрастным. Баки отшатнулся, едва успев отразить атаку. Просвета для контратаки больше не было. Глаза Баки расширились: теперь-то он понял, насколько она поддавалась. Понял, что у него не было шансов с самого начала.  
Стив заметил, что Наташа готовится сделать подкат, а вот Баки этого не ожидал: он упал на мат, и в этот раз она мгновенно оказалась сверху, зажав его шею бедрами в убийственном, как Стив знал по опыту, захвате.  
Он увидел достаточно: Баки еще не готов к боевым операциям.  
Стив открыл рот, чтобы остановить поединок… Но успел произнести только полслова.  
Баки перекатился и ударил Наташу об пол. Его левая рука взметнулась вверх и резко ушла назад, освобождая шею из захвата одним из тех странных механических движений, которые было сложно предсказать и на которые было очень неприятно смотреть. Наташа охнула от боли и еле успела перевернуться. Баки прыжком поднялся на ноги и рванулся к ней так быстро, что за ним едва успевал взгляд. Стив напрягся. Если возникнут проблемы…  
Наташа перестала быть хозяйкой положения. Он был сильнее и быстрее — а еще он не раздумывал, не делал ошибок, не останавливался. Стив увидел, как ее глаза слегка расширились — больше она ничем не выдала своих эмоций — и выкрикнул:  
— Стоп!  
Баки не остановился. Он вообще будто не заметил. Сэм со свистом выдохнул сквозь зубы и бросил взгляд на Стива, очевидно, ожидая приказа вмешаться. Наташа поставила блок, пригнулась под металлической рукой и крутанулась в мягком пируэте, который закончился ударом ногой в лицо.  
Раздался треск сломанного носа.  
Он даже не попытался уклониться, продолжая наступать.  
Они оба вышли за границу ринга. Наташа пятилась к стене. Стив не принимал сознательного решения рвануться вперед: он просто оказался рядом с ними, схватил Баки и дернул его на себя. Баки мгновенно развернулся и вскинул металлический кулак. Второй рукой он потянулся к поясу за ножом… которого там не было.  
Он остановился. Не просто остановился — остолбенел. Они со Стивом смотрели друг на друга. У Баки текла кровь из носа.  
Все это уложилось секунд в двадцать.  
За спиной Баки Наташа осторожно выпрямилась, и Сэм подошел к ней, держась подальше от них обоих. Баки проследил за ним испуганным взглядом.  
— Бак? — окликнул его Стив.  
Баки с трудом сглотнул.  
— Извините. О боже, прости меня, — сказал он Наташе. Он гнусавил из-за сломанного носа. — Я не знаю, что на меня… Ты цела?  
Наташа слегка расслабилась. Но не до конца.  
— Я в порядке, — сказала она.  
— А ты как? — спросил Сэм. — Со стороны это выглядело впечатляюще.  
— Я просто… Не знаю, что я… — Баки смотрел на свои руки так, словно они принадлежали кому-то другому. — Что это было?  
— Мышечная память, — ответила Наташа.  
Она встретила взгляд Стива. Тот кивнул.  
— У тебя кровь идет, Бак, — сказал он.  
Баки осторожно потрогал нос и поморщился.  
— Прощай, моя неземная красота.  
Он говорил вовсе не так уверенно, как ему, наверное, хотелось бы. Наташа пожала плечами.  
— Думаю, я это заслужил, — добавил Баки, и теперь его голос точно дрожал. — Я не ожидал тебя сзади, — сказал он Стиву. — Но я… что я пытался… — он снова посмотрел на свои руки.  
— Ты потянулся за ножом, — объяснил Стив.  
На лице Баки появилось непонятное выражение, а затем он снова поморщился. Наверное, ему было больно.  
— Я обычно ношу с собой нож?  
— Штук шесть, — сказал Сэм. — Только тех, которые мы можем видеть.  
— Это ты замечаешь шесть, — поправила Наташа. — Не считала точно, но у Джеймса их обычно не меньше дюжины.  
— Чтобы точно хватило? — спросил Баки. Не глядя никому в глаза, он добавил: — Можете не отвечать.  
— Думаю, — сказал Стив, — тир лучше оставить на другой день.

* * *

Наташа ушла поговорить с Хилл. Бросив взгляд на унылое лицо Баки, Сэм вопросительно посмотрел на Стива. Тот еле заметно покачал головой, и Сэму этого хватило: он убежал вслед за Наташей, оставив их вдвоем.  
— Ладно, — сказал Стив. — Надо кому-нибудь показать твой нос.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Баки.  
Теперь он выглядел не столько потрясенным, сколько угрюмым. Пока они ехали на лифте в медпункт на двенадцатом этаже, он не произнес ни слова.  
Стив знал всех медиков, а те знали его, но было как раз время обеда. Ему удалось найти только доктора Патил, которая обычно проводила перерывы на рабочем месте, заполняя документы.  
— Кэп! — улыбнулась она ему, когда они вошли. — Что ты снова с собой сделал? Ох.  
Стив сообразил секунду спустя, что Джеймс, наверное, здесь еще не бывал. В тех редких случаях, когда он получал ранения на заданиях, он обычно исчезал сразу же после завершения операции, не дожидаясь даже разбора полетов.  
— Мистер Барнс, — быстро оправилась доктор Патил. Она встала, возможно, предполагая худшее. — Посох Локи?  
Она знала про посох. Что ж, почему бы ей не знать. Баки спрятался за Стива и ничего не говорил. Кровь остановилась, но его нос все равно выглядел ужасно.  
— Нет, посох ни при чем, — сказал Стив. — Баки, хм, перестарался на тренировке. Ничего серьезного, но мы все волнуемся за его хорошенькое личико.  
Доктор Патил вздохнула с облегчением.  
— Ну, это мы исправим. — Она бодро подхватила тон Стива. — Идите сюда, я посмотрю…  
Стив отошел в сторону, позволив ей взять дело в свои руки. То ли наугад, то ли благодаря врачебной интуиции она сумела подобрать самый верный способ обращения с Баки в плохом настроении: что-то среднее между материнской заботой и игривостью. Стив видел, как Баки расслабляется от ее слов. Он даже улыбнулся и начал флиртовать в ответ. Стив опустился на один из стульев, откинулся назад, на секунду прикрыв глаза, и воспользовался возможностью подумать.  
То, что произошло во время спарринга, потрясло его не меньше, чем Баки. Это выглядело, словно... На секунду он подумал...  
Но нет. Просто мышечная память. Призрак Джеймса в теле Баки.  
Стив поежился и открыл глаза.  
Сейчас перед ним был несомненно Баки. Он сидел на диагностическом столе и улыбался доктору Патил, которая вытирала кровь с его лица и смеялась над какой-то его шуткой. Она казалась абсолютно очарованной.  
Стив приходил сюда со сломанным носом несколько раз. Его переломы срастались быстро, но не всегда правильно. Как-то ему даже пришлось повторно сломать нос, чтобы вернуть ему изначальную форму. Он знал, насколько это больно, но Баки вел себя смирно. Он сидел неподвижно, лишь пару раз зашипел от боли и однажды выругался, тут же извинившись со смущенным видом. Стив спрятал усмешку. Баки всегда любил крепкие выражения.  
— Не могу с точностью сказать, как быстро это заживет, — сказала доктор Патил, закончив работу. — Наверное, быстрее, чем у обычного человека, но не так быстро, как у Кэпа. Могу я заглянуть в вашу папку?  
— Ни в чем себе не отказывайте, доктор, — сказал Баки гнусавым голосом.  
Он закатил глаза, услышав смешок Стива. Доктор Патил вышла и, едва за ней закрылась дверь, Баки слегка ссутулился.  
— Бак? — позвал его Стив.  
Баки покачал головой.  
— Так странно, когда в твоей шкуре живет кто-то другой, — мягко сказал он и посмотрел на Стива. — Это же был он, верно? Другой я.  
— Похоже на то, — подтвердил Стив.  
— Я вообще не думал. Если бы я думал, я бы не смог… но я просто действовал. Дюжина ножей, она сказала. Весь тот огнестрел из своей квартиры он тоже с собой таскал?  
— Большую часть. — Стив прогнал мысль о маленьком пистолете с единственной пулей на полу у матраса.  
— Чего он так боялся?  
Баки сам ответил на свой вопрос, не дожидаясь, пока это сделает Стив:  
— Гидры, как я понимаю. Но…  
Доктор Патил вошла с папкой в руках. Стив мимоходом отметил, что она была довольно увесистой, хотя Джеймс здесь даже ни разу не был.  
Доктор замерла в дверном проеме, листая страницы. Она нахмурилась и сглотнула, сжав губы в прямую линию. Стив узнал это выражение лица и внезапно понял, что она читает. Ничего больше похожего на медкарту для Джеймса у них все равно не было. И он сам впервые читал эти страницы точно с таким же лицом.  
Баки посмотрел на нее и спросил:  
— Что-то не так, док?  
— Н... нет, вовсе нет, — сказала доктор Патил. — Просто… уточняю кое-что. Думаю, на этом можно закончить. У вас все будет в порядке, оглянуться не успеете.  
Баки нахмурился и встал.  
— Что там?  
Она не ответила, и он переспросил:  
— Док, что там? Со мной что-то не так?  
— Баки… — вмешался Стив.  
— С вами все в порядке, — уверенно сказала доктор Патил и захлопнула папку.  
Баки это не убедило.  
— Дайте ее мне, — потребовал он.  
Доктор не шелохнулась, и он выхватил папку из ее рук. Она отшатнулась всем телом, когда к ней рванулся Зимний Солдат. Стив бестолково шагнул по направлению к нему, сам не зная зачем — чтобы остановить, наверное.  
Но Баки уже отступил назад. Он запрыгнул на стол, который покачнулся под его весом, и распахнул папку.  
Стив знал, что там на первых страницах. Он видел их в своей голове. Первое предложение: «Профессиональный убийца из Гидры, кодовое имя Зимний Солдат, настоящее имя Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, 1917 года рождения. Подозревается в совершении более пятидесяти убийств с 1951 по 2014 год...»  
На то, как Баки изменился в лице, больно было смотреть. За месяцы общения с невозмутимым Джеймсом Стив почти забыл, как легко порой читались мысли по лицу Баки.  
Стив видел, как он проговаривает одними губами: Зимний Солдат. Он поднял взгляд на Стива, очень широко распахнув глаза, и Стив не смог сказать ни слова.  
Он понял теперь, что наделал. Как солгал, сам того не желая. Он сказал «ты был в плену». Сказал «они пытали тебя, что-то сделали с твоей головой». Но ни словом не обмолвился про убийства. Не называл этого прозвища. Стив не соврал, нет: он сказал правду так, как сам ее видел, и мог поклясться перед богом и страной, что только это имеет значение, но… Он же знал, не мог не знать, что для Баки все это будет выглядеть иначе.  
— Баки, — наконец-то выговорил он.  
Баки мотнул головой и снова уткнулся в документы. Он сильно побледнел, его губы беззвучно шевелились. Он перевернул страницу, затем еще одну, потом стал листать все быстрее и быстрее. Стив чувствовал себя так, словно снова провалился под лед и кровь застыла в жилах. Баки остановился на одной из страниц ближе к концу.  
Отчет о проекте «Озарение», подумал Стив. Фотографии.  
Наконец вспомнив, как двигаться, он подошел к Баки и потянулся за папкой. Секунду или две Баки не отпускал ее, но затем поднял взгляд, увидел Стива и его хватка ослабла.  
— Доктор, — сказал Стив, не оглядываясь. Он положил папку рядом с собой. — Вы не могли бы оставить нас ненадолго?  
Он услышал, как закрылась дверь, но не смог оторвать взгляда от лица Баки.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Стив и замолк, не зная, как продолжить.  
Баки просто смотрел на него.  
Наконец его глаза сузились.  
— Я думал, он был просто психом, — сказал он. — Я думал, ты из-за этого не хочешь о нем говорить.  
— Он не… он не был психом.  
— Конечно, нет. Он был всего-навсего убийцей и предателем.  
Стив напрягся.  
— Он не был ни тем, ни другим.  
— Да ты, блядь, издеваешься, — огрызнулся Баки. — Или сам поехал крышей. По мне так тут все яснее ясного.  
— Он…  
— Он перешел на сторону Гидры и убивал для нее, — сказал Баки. — Годами. Десятилетиями. Там написано, что он убил президента, это правда?  
На его скулах появился злой румянец. Стив видел, как у него на шее бьется жилка.  
— Что тут, на хрен, непонятного? Это ведь не секрет, да? Твои друзья знают, доктор знает, все знают. Я мог спросить кого угодно в этом здании, и мне бы рассказали, каким человеком я стал… Что за парень теперь прикрывает твою спину... Вот что было там, на ринге, да? Так дерутся убийцы из Гидры?  
Он выглядел больным.  
— Он был сумасшедшим, он был убийцей, он предал свою страну…  
— У него не было выбора! — выкрикнул Стив, и его голос сорвался. Он не хотел кричать Баки в лицо. Тот отпрянул.  
— Ему никто не давал выбора, ни разу, они пытали и использовали его, они распоряжались им, как будто он был вещью, они сломали его...  
Баки смотрел на него.  
— Ты все же думаешь, что он — это я, — прошептал он.  
— Что?  
— Ты думаешь, что он — это я, — сказал Баки.  
Он встал, опустив руки и сжав кулаки. Стив не отступил.  
— Ты его оправдываешь, ты не даешь никому слова сказать против него… Когда всем очевидно, что он такое, когда ты знаешь, что он делал, но ты идиот, ты просто гребаный идиот, и ты думаешь, что он — это я.  
Он остановился.  
— Баки, послушай…  
— Это правда? — спросил Баки. — Он — это я?  
Он сглотнул. Казалось, он готов разрыдаться  
— Я сделал все это?  
— Нет, — сказал Стив. — Нет, Бак.  
— Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен?  
Стив промолчал.  
Баки заметил и зацепился за это.  
— Ты не уверен, — сказал он. — Как ты можешь быть уверен?  
Он схватил Стива за воротник железной рукой и зло посмотрел на него.  
— Значит, таким ты меня считаешь? Ты думаешь, что я мог перейти на их сторону? Что я бы убивал для нацистов? Да я бы лучше сдох. — Его рука сжалась сильнее. — Я бы лучше сдох, Стив, понимаешь?  
Его голос сорвался только под самый конец.  
Стив очень осторожно положил ладонь на металлическое запястье. Оно всегда было одинаковым на ощупь, что бы Баки ни делал — металл есть металл. Баки глянул на руку Стива и снова ему в лицо; он смотрел умоляюще.  
Стив очень тщательно подбирал слова. Он не хотел лгать.  
— Баки, это не… это в прошлом, понимаешь? Все кончилось. Его больше нет.  
Нет и не будет. Хилл была права. Стив старался об этом не думать. Он сильнее сжал руку Баки.  
— Это не имеет значения.  
Баки избегал его взгляда. Спустя мгновение он спросил:  
— Ты правда думаешь, что мы — не один и тот же человек?  
— Да, — ответил Стив.  
— Тогда назови мне хоть что-нибудь, что мог сделать он и чего никогда бы не сделал я.  
Стив сказал первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Он меня поцеловал как-то раз.  
Баки замер. Когда он снова посмотрел на Стива, его взгляд был диким.  
— Ну, это как раз ничего не доказывает, — сказал он и безо всякого предупреждения накрыл губы Стива своими.  
Это было совершенно не похоже на то осторожное, неторопливое касание губ Джеймса. Уж каким-каким, а осторожным этот поцелуй точно не был. Баки целовался яростно, с открытым ртом. Он сжал руку на воротнике рубашки Стива так сильно, что чуть не оторвал, и, когда Стив подался назад под его напором, шагнул вслед за ним. Его губы соскользнули на щеку и челюсть Стива, затем вернулись ко рту с тем же отчаянным поцелуем.  
Стив не знал, что делать. У него были какие-то неоформившиеся еще мысли о том, как бы он себя повел, если бы Джеймс поцеловал его снова. Но это был Баки, и... Стив положил обе руки ему на плечи и слегка оттолкнул.  
Они смотрели друг на друга. Баки часто дышал. Затем он резко повернулся на каблуках и вышел из комнаты.  
Стив знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы не пытаться догнать.  
Он подождал немного, пока мысли успокоятся, и дошел до кабинета доктора Патил. Он извинился перед ней, она ответила тем же.  
— Я не думала, что он…  
— Это Баки, — сказал Стив.  
Он вернул ей папку. Ему не хотелось, чтобы она лежала там, где ее может увидеть каждый.  
Затем он пошел домой.

* * *

Ключи Джеймса исчезли со столика у двери.  
Стив обнаружил, что Баки забрал свою одежду. Заодно прихватил пару футболок, которые технически принадлежали Стиву. От этого стало немного легче. То, что он взял ключи, тоже было своего рода посланием. При желании Баки нашел бы способ попасть в квартиру Джеймса и без них. Он злился, но хотел, чтобы Стив знал, куда он пошел.  
Немного подумав, Стив набрал смс-ку: «Ты как?».  
Телефон пискнул практически немедленно: «Нормально».  
«Я зайду к тебе?» — написал Стив.  
Ответа он не получил.  
Без Баки в квартире было до странности пусто. А ведь до этого Стив жил один годами.

* * *

Стив подождал где-то сутки. Многолетний опыт дружбы с Баки говорил, что в некоторые моменты не стоит стоять у того над душой. Такое случалось нечасто, но когда Баки серьезно переживал из-за чего-то или выходил из себя, ему нужно было дать несколько дней, чтобы он успокоился. Если Стив спешил и приставал с расспросами, ему не удавалось добиться ничего, кроме отрывочного «не надо об этом». Иногда ему даже казалось, что Баки нравится накручивать себя.  
Но все же вряд ли стоило надолго оставлять его одного в этот раз. Стиву не нравилась мысль о Баки в квартире Джеймса, на том голом матрасе, с надписью «не подчиняться» на каждой стене… Он не представлял себе, чем это может помочь. Когда Стив шел туда на следующий вечер, он был уверен, что Баки снова начнет на него кричать и правильно сделает. Он постучал, и Баки открыл ему дверь со вздохом.  
— Я мог бы догадаться, — сказал он. — Не смотри на меня так. Заходи.  
У Джеймса был всего один стул. Баки подтянул его к себе, а Стив устроился на ступеньках.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.  
Баки смотрел на него некоторое время, затем сгорбился и провел ладонью по лицу.  
— Нет, — признался он и кивнул на жуткие стены над головой Стива.  
— Пытался читать. То, что на английском, по крайней мере.  
— Слушай…  
— Никогда не думал, что ты будешь мне врать, — сказал Баки.  
— Я не врал тебе, — ответил Стив и поправился: — Я не хотел тебе врать.  
Баки посмотрел на него.  
— Нет, конечно же, ты не хотел.  
Они немного помолчали. В квартире внизу играла музыка. Стив слышал, как дребезжащие звуки доносятся из-под пола.  
— Ну и? — наконец сказал Баки.  
— Ты должен понять, Бак, — сказал Стив. — Он… То, что ты сказал о нем. Это не правда. Все не так, как ты думаешь.  
— Он не убил своими руками десятки людей по приказу Гидры? — сказал Баки и добавил: — Боже, Стив, не злись на меня. Если все было не так, я буду рад это услышать как никто другой.  
— Его пытали семьдесят лет, — сказал Стив. — Его послали убить меня. Он знал, что с ним сделают, если он не выполнит это задание, но он спас мою жизнь. Он пошел против них, понимаешь? После всего, что они с ним сделали. Он… Он был одним из самых храбрых людей, что я знал. — Стив замолк. Отдышался. — Я не буду слушать, как ты говоришь о нем всякую дрянь, Бак. Просто не буду. То, что он делал для них, он делал, потому что его заставили. Никто не заставлял его сопротивляться.  
— Ты так на это смотришь?  
— Так оно и есть.  
Баки отвел взгляд. Пока они молчали, музыка из квартиры снизу изменилась и набрала темп.  
— Что за имя такое — Зимний Солдат? — наконец спросил он.  
— Он его не выбирал, — сказал Стив. — Он просил, чтобы мы звали его Джеймсом.  
Баки зашипел.  
— Потому что он не… он не пытался делать вид, что он — это ты. Он не хотел все усложнять для меня. Он так сказал. Но, Бак, он даже не помнил, что у него было имя. Они называли его агентом.  
Он сглотнул.  
— Господи, я… да просто посмотри на все это, — он мотнул головой на комнату вокруг них, бумаги, надписи, дыры от пуль, «не подчиняться»…  
— Ты что, не видишь, как сильно он их ненавидел?  
— Вижу, Стив, — наконец сказал Баки. — Я вижу.  
Он ссутулился и вздохнул. Потер глаза живой рукой. Когда он снова посмотрел на Стива, казалось, он успокоился. Самому Стиву до спокойствия было далеко. Баки это, конечно, знал. Он тряхнул головой, встал, подошел и сел рядом на ступеньках. Спустя секунду он обхватил Стива рукой за плечи.  
— Не переживай. Мне не нравится, когда ты так выглядишь.  
— Извини, — сказал Стив, уставившись в пол.  
Они немного посидели рядом. Мелодия из квартиры снизу еще пару раз изменилась.  
— Даже если… даже если бы это не был ты, — сказал наконец Стив, обращаясь к своим ногам, — я бы считал так же. Я бы сказал то же самое. Даже если бы они сделали это с любым другим человеком. Он был героем.  
Баки выдохнул шумно и медленно. Он сжал плечи Стива сильнее.  
— Это был я? — спросил Баки. — Скажи честно.  
— Он так не думал.  
— Я не об этом спросил.  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Стив. Затем все же признал: — Я не знал его настолько хорошо.  
Он повернул голову и, встретив взгляд Баки, попытался улыбнуться.  
Баки вздрогнул и засмеялся.  
— Боже, Стив, я никогда не видел у тебя такого ужасного лица.  
— Извини, — сказал Стив и все же криво улыбнулся — только оттого, что услышал смех Баки.  
— Знаешь, у него почерк, как у меня, — сказал Баки. — По крайней мере на английском.  
— Да, — сказал Стив. Он не знал об этом, пока не увидел квартиру. — Мышечная память, наверное.  
— Я дерусь, как он, а он пишет, как я?  
— Похоже на то.  
Баки кивнул, словно Стив подтвердил что-то важное. Снизу продолжали доноситься звуки музыки.

* * *

Баки согласился переночевать у Стива. Ему все еще было не по себе, и Стив почти физически ощущал исходящую от него мрачность. Но теперь Баки хотя бы не останется с этим в одиночестве.  
Они не обсуждали тот поцелуй. Стив вспомнил об этом, только когда уже почти заснул. Он не придумал плана, но когда у него был план? Просто казалось, что они должны об этом поговорить. С открытыми глазами он перевернулся на спину. Может, не только поговорить. Если бы Баки захотел.  
Но тот не сказал ни слова: вел себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Если это ничего не доказывало… если он хотел чего-то от Стива еще тогда…  
Джеймс тоже ничего не сказал.  
Стив в темноте смотрел на потолок, думая о Джеймсе так, как не позволял себе думать о нем с тех пор, как тот прикоснулся к посоху, а очнулся уже Баки. Стив на самом деле знал Джеймса не очень хорошо. Тот не давал ему себя узнать, не хотел этого. Он вообще не хотел никого рядом с собой, никогда… Совсем как Баки, когда был несчастен или злился: он огрызался и просил оставить себя в покое, когда хотел побыть один; или прямо говорил: «Не хочу это обсуждать», когда понравившаяся девушка давала ему от ворот поворот. Или когда постоянные болезни Стива расстраивали его сильнее обычного. Он носил это в себе днями, неделями — но в конце концов к нему всегда возвращалось хорошее настроение, разве нет? Может, поначалу он бывал немного раздражительным и неловким, но Стив знал его вечность и не сомневался, что если немного подождать, Баки придет в себя. А ведь тогда, в старые дни, с ним ничего настолько ужасного не случалось.  
Поправка: однажды случилось. После того, как Баки побывал в плену у Гидры, он довольно долго оставался угрюмым и тихим. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем он снова стал собой. Месяцы до того, как он снова начал сыпать шуточками…  
«Я помню тебя», — сказал Джеймс тем вечером, когда Наташа рассмешила его своей русской хохмой. Он спал на том голом матрасе с посланиями себе, написанными почерком Баки во всех возможных местах. Не подчиняться. Пистолет с одной пулей. «Я бы лучше сдох, понимаешь?». И мрачная решимость на лице, когда он протягивал руку к камню...  
Стиву на миг показалось, что его сердце кто-то схватил и крепко сжал в кулаке.  
Нельзя было оставлять Джеймса наедине с этим. Не надо было бояться на него давить.

* * *

Пару дней спустя они снова побывали в Башне. Сэма и Наташи на этот раз не было; Стив и Хилл вдвоем наблюдали за тем, как Баки демонстрировал блестящую сноровку в обращении с десятком видов огнестрельного оружия, которое видел впервые в жизни. Он терял уверенность только тогда, когда смотрел на то, что делают его руки.  
— Он вполне себе ничего, — сказала Хилл. — Я буду на связи.  
Она помедлила, словно собираясь добавить что-то еще перед уходом, но, видимо, передумала.  
— Ух ты, это было весело, — сказал Баки позже. — Боже мой.  
— Пойдем куда-нибудь сходим, — импульсивно предложил Стив. Они не выходили из квартиры с тех пор, как Баки увидел папку.  
— Что?  
— Поедим, например, — сказал Стив. — Тебе понравилась вьетнамская еда.  
Баки дернул левым плечом, поправляя пластины металлической руки.  
— Ну давай, — согласился он без энтузиазма. — Если ты хочешь.  
Это немного обнадеживало.  
Они съели по супу фо, а затем заглянули в бар, где показывали бейсбол по телевизору. Когда туда зашла стайка девчонок в платьях, какие носили в старые добрые времена, и с волосами, завитыми в викторианские кудряшки, Баки несколько недоверчиво рассмеялся. И все же после двух кружек пива он расслабился достаточно, чтобы попытаться познакомиться с ними. При этом он постоянно ловил взгляд Стива, но девушки были хорошенькие и общительные, и Стив видел, что Баки начинает получать удовольствие.  
Его обаяния и нескольких комплиментов хватило, чтобы эта компания позвала их с собой в клуб, где играла старая музыка во вкусе Баки. Некоторые из девушек умели танцевать — Стив предположил, что этим объясняются их костюмы. Все происходящее было чертовски глупо, но в хорошем смысле. Баки оказался одним из трех парней в зале, которые хорошо танцевали, и вовсю этим пользовался, а Стив отлично провел время, наблюдая за тем, как он выделывается.  
Джеймса невозможно было себе представить таким. Чтобы он улыбался, танцевал, флиртовал с незнакомками. Забыл, что он несчастен. Нет, он бы ни за что не стал так себя вести. «Разве это плохо?» — спросил себя Стив. Не самый простой вопрос.  
Девушки распрощались с ними в конце вечера, наперебой предлагая как-нибудь повторить.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Баки, когда они ввалились в гостиную Стива. — Мне это было нужно.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — отозвался Стив. Ему тоже это было нужно. — Кофе?  
Он уже доставал кружку для себя.  
Баки рассмеялся.  
— Да, пожалуйста... А с тобой неплохо ходить на свидания, Роджерс.  
— Ну хоть чему-то я научился, — ответил Стив. И… Черт, разве сейчас не самый подходящий момент? Он оглянулся и нашел взгляд Баки. — Хочешь, потом сходим куда-нибудь еще?  
Баки снова рассмеялся, слегка зажато.  
— Ты говоришь, как будто…  
— Ага. Я зову тебя на свидание.  
Баки уставился на него.  
— Ты сам меня поцеловал, — напомнил ему Стив.  
— Я думал, мы об этом не говорим.  
— Говорим прямо сейчас, — он попытался улыбнуться. — Не продлевай мои мучения. Я тебя пригласил. Ну так как?  
— Умеешь ты внезапно ошарашить, — слабо сказал Баки.  
Стив не удостоил это ответом. У него хотя бы не было привычки лезть целоваться без предупреждения.  
Баки смотрел на него и ничего не говорил.  
— Ладно, не обращай внимания, — наконец прервал молчание Стив, когда стало ясно, что от Баки он не дождется ни слова. — Держи.  
Он протянул Баки кофе, стараясь не замечать укола разочарования.  
Баки обхватил кружку двумя руками и заглянул внутрь, как будто там было что-то необычное.  
— Черт возьми, — внезапно сказал он. — Я не боюсь, если ты не боишься.  
Сердце Стива екнуло.  
— Я не боюсь.  
Страха он точно не испытывал. Он чувствовал себя, как перед прыжком с самолета: легкость в животе, бешеный стук сердца, готовность ко всему. Он усмехнулся Баки, зная, что тот подхватит. Баки усмехнулся в ответ. Он поставил чашку на стойку и приподнял брови, глядя с вызовом.  
Стив в два шага перемахнул кухню и поцеловал его.  
Баки удивленно рассмеялся ему в рот. Он зажал в кулаке куртку Стива и притянул его ближе. От него пахло мылом Стива, и самим собой, и его челюсть слегка кололась из-за щетины… и Стив подумал, что за их долгую, долгую жизнь они могли сделать это в любой момент. В 44-м, или в 41-м, перед тем, как Баки ушел на войну, или в 38-м, или даже раньше. Баки подался назад — Стив не понял зачем, пока тот не забрался на кухонный стол, не разрывая поцелуя. Стив потянулся за его губами. Теперь, когда Баки был выше, Стив слегка вытягивал шею, и казалось, нет ничего естественней во всем мире, чем стоять на цыпочках, зарывшись обеими руками в густые темные волосы Баки, и целовать его все сильнее. Баки не переставал улыбаться, и Стив понимал почему: ему тоже этого хотелось. Уже давно вес десятилетий на его плечах не ощущался таким легким.  
Баки заставил Стива поднять руки и стащил с него футболку через голову.  
— Надо же, только посмотрите на это, — сказал он.  
Стив фыркнул.  
— Чего ты там раньше не видел?  
— Заткнись, — сказал Баки беззлобно. Он улыбался, в уголках глаз собрались морщинки, и он бросил футболку Стива на стойку рядом с забытым кофе. Стив закинул обе руки ему за шею и притянул к себе для нового поцелуя. Ладони Баки скользнули по голой спине, и…  
Стив замер, всего на секунду, от холодного металлического прикосновения к коже. Он совсем забыл про протез. В его голове он принадлежал Джеймсу.  
Баки заметил, конечно. Он остановился и убрал руку.  
— Извини, — сказал он. — Я не могу… иногда я почти забываю о ней, а в остальное время…  
Он поморщился.  
— Не могу к ней привыкнуть.  
С этими словами он соскользнул со стола. Теперь он снова был на несколько сантиметров ниже Стива.  
— Все нормально, — сказал Стив, но Баки уже снова ушел в себя, опустив голову и скрестив руки. Момент был упущен; время снова обрело тяжесть. — Бак?  
Баки посмотрел на него с горькой улыбкой, слегка дернув уголком рта.  
— Извини.  
Стив не мог отвести глаз от правой руки Баки, которой тот то и дело потирал левую. Не думая, он потянулся, чтобы остановить ее. Пальцы Баки замерли под его прикосновением. Стив чувствовал, насколько он напряжен.  
— Все нормально, — сказал он.  
Баки посмотрел на себя, на металл, виднеющийся из-под левого рукава рубашки, которую он позаимствовал у Стива. Он сильно дернул левым плечом, так, что пластины щелкнули.  
— Он-то, наверное, с ней прекрасно справлялся.  
— Ты привыкнешь, — сказал Стив.  
— Дело не только в руке, — сказал Баки, но ничего не объяснил, просто поморщился и отошел от стола, подальше от Стива, который машинально повернулся вслед за ним. Ему пришлось остановить себя усилием воли. Давно уже он не чувствовал себя так неловко. Он подобрал свою футболку — наверное, надо снова ее надеть.  
— Пожалуй, я на боковую, — сказал Баки, не глядя на него.  
Стив ничего не ответил, но Баки, должно быть, что-то услышал в этом молчании или догадался о его мыслях и оглянулся. Его взгляд смягчился, когда он увидел, как Стив столбом стоит посреди кухни с футболкой в руках.  
— Я… я согласен, — сказал он. — Мы сходим на свидание. Да.  
— Да? — хрипло сказал Стив, крепче сжимая ткань.  
Баки сверкнул улыбкой.  
— Ага. Просто дай мне время. Как-нибудь в другой раз. Мне надо подумать.  
— О чем?  
— О разном, — ответил Баки. Он помедлил секунду. Затем вернулся обратно, положил живую руку на голое плечо Стива и коснулся его губ быстрым сухим поцелуем, который закончился почти сразу.  
— Не переживай так, — сказал он. — Я серьезно. Переживать — это по моей части.  
Стив от удивления рассмеялся.  
— В самом деле. Похоже, я забыл.

* * *

Когда Стив отправился в кровать, Баки спал на диванных подушках, но, должно быть, позже он проснулся. Стив слышал из-за стены, как он долго ходил по комнате. Под дверью то появлялась, то исчезала тонкая полоска света.  
Стив тоже не спал. Его мысли метались по кругу. Он пытался понять, что не дает покоя Баки — у того ведь было немало поводов для переживаний, — а затем снова возвращался к случившемуся на кухне. Он не мог не думать о том, каким горячим был рот Баки, вспоминать его улыбку, морщинки в уголках глаз...  
Он не заметил, как заснул. Проснулся медленно, в полудреме слыша откуда-то слева мягкий голос Баки, такой привычный, что на несколько зыбких мгновений Стив забыл, где он, как будто все еще был в Бруклине в тридцать восьмом. Не раз за время долгих болезней Стива Баки сидел вот так у его кровати, хрипло говорил сам с собой, и звук его голоса доносился через лихорадочные сны бессмысленным, но успокаивающим гулом.  
Наконец Стив пришел в себя настолько, что начал разбирать слова.  
— …мог меня видеть сейчас, — услышал он. — Может, надо было позвать тебя на свидание, еще когда нам было по шестнадцать.  
Осторожным движением он убрал волосы со лба Стива. Было приятно. Стив попробовал сказать об этом, но вышло лишь невнятное мычание.  
— Ты не спишь? — спросил Баки.  
— Ммм, — сказал Стив, не открывая глаз. — Говоришь сам с собой?  
Баки ответил так же, как всегда:  
— Нет, говорю с тобой. Не моя вина, что ты не слушаешь.  
Стив открыл глаза. Баки казался тенью, сидящей на краю кровати. В комнате было темно, лишь свет от уличной лампы проникал сквозь щель в занавесках, да цифры электронных часов слабо мерцали красным, отражаясь от руки Баки. Стив зевнул. Часы показывали три ночи.  
— Закончил с переживаниями?  
— Думаю, да, — сказал Баки.  
Он помолчал немного и медленно провел рукой по волосам Стива, которого снова потянуло в сон.  
— Можно я возьму? — спросил Баки через некоторое время.  
Приоткрыв один глаз, Стив увидел, что тот держит в руках записную книжку с его столика.  
— Конечно.  
Все равно ему она была больше не нужна: он к ней уже сто лет не прикасался.  
— Спасибо.  
Раздался звук вырываемых страниц, и кровать покачнулась под весом Баки, пока он пытался найти ручку. После этого Стив ненадолго задремал, слушая, как Баки скрипит ручкой по бумаге при скудном свете электронных часов и уличной лампы. Баки не забирался под одеяло, но Стив все равно чувствовал тепло его тела. Он перекатился на бок, чтобы прижаться к нему ногой через одеяло. Баки мягко рассмеялся, потрепал его по волосам еще разок и осторожно прижал губы ко лбу. Затем продолжил писать.  
Стив не заметил, как снова заснул. Во сне он тоже слышал тихий скрип ручки по бумаге.

* * *

Когда Стив снова открыл глаза, в зазор между занавесками уже вовсю светило солнце. Он дрых как убитый и давно проспал то время, в которое обычно выходил на пробежку.  
Он вспомнил, что Баки приходил ночью, только увидев стопку вырванных листов на столике у кровати. Рука Баки на волосах и мягкий шепот вспоминались почти как сон. Стив подобрал верхнюю страницу. Собственный почерк оповестил его о том, что он должен посмотреть Охотников за привидениями, послушать Роллинг Стоунз и узнать, кто такие Юлиус и Этель Розенберги.  
Было так поздно, что даже Баки должен был уже проснуться. Стив поднялся с кровати и прошелся до соседней комнаты. Диванные подушки лежали на полу под сбившимся постельным бельем. Баки там не было. Как и на кухне, и в ванной с открытой дверью.  
Баки не было в квартире.  
Осознав это, Стив сразу же проверил столик у двери, где они оставили ключи от квартиры Джеймса...  
Они лежали на месте, нетронутые.  
Стив набрал номер Джеймса — номер Баки. Из кухни раздался звук звонка. Он нажал отбой и какое-то время стоял на месте, глядя в никуда. Баки мог пойти в любое обычное место. В магазин, или на пробежку, или просто немного прогуляться в одиночестве. Совершенно точно его не могла похитить Гидра прямо из квартиры Стива — нет. Нет. Никаких оснований для паники.  
Но если ему пришла в голову какая-нибудь дурная идея, например, в одиночку отправиться мстить Гидре…  
Стив набрал номер Наташи. Вызов резко оборвался на середине третьего звонка.  
Стив опустил телефон и уставился на него. Он выглядел… неправильно. Яркая наклейка со смайликом, которую Наташа приклеила в уголок, казалась выцветшей и серой. Такой же стала кожа на ладони Стива… и одеяла, и диванные подушки, и картины на стенах, и, черт возьми, сами стены. Секунду назад комнату заливал яркий солнечный свет, а теперь в ней вообще не было цвета, кроме зловещего зеленого пятна…  
Стив резко обернулся навстречу Локи.  
— Ты что творишь? — требовательно спросил он. — Где Баки?  
Прозрачная зеленая фигура местами слегка подергивалась. Стив заметил, как с лица Локи исчез кусок кожи и стала видна кость, которая тут же тоже исчезла.  
— Что я творю? — ответил он. — Я покойник, Капитан Америка.  
— Черта с два я тебе поверил. — Стив не знал, благодаря чему его подозрение переросло в уверенность, но ни на грош не верил Локи.  
Тот слегка наклонил голову и усмехнулся.  
— Я ничего не делал.  
Он провел рукой, показывая на выцветшую, словно нереальную комнату.  
— Мне, конечно, лестно, что ты подумал на меня. Но, при всех моих талантах, я на такое не способен.  
— Что происходит?  
— Камень разума реагирует на желания тех, кто его использует, — сказал Локи. — Я думал, будет забавно оставить его среди людей. Так и оказалось. Даже чересчур забавно. Посмотри в окно.  
Не сводя глаз с Локи, Стив шагнул к окну и быстро выглянул наружу. Улица Нью-Йорка… застыла.  
Стив тут же снова повернулся к Локи — было бы глупо отвлекаться, когда в квартире находится кто-то настолько опасный — но все равно видел улицу краем глаза. Утро затянуло серой нереальностью. Люди застыли на ходу с открытыми на полуслове ртами; падающий ребенок замер в воздухе, голубь с расправленными крыльями завис в небе — как на фотографии.  
— И так везде, — сказал Локи. — Я имею в виду, совсем везде. Вся вселенная остановилась.  
— Кто… — спросил Стив, но ответ был и так очевиден. Теперь он знал, куда пошел Баки.  
Локи приподнял брови. Его призрачное изображение рябило и распадалось, за кожей появлялись и исчезали мышцы, кости, нервы. Он уже не выглядел таким вальяжным, как в бункере Гидры. Ему тяжело, вдруг понял Стив. Баки делает с камнем что-то настолько мощное, что даже Локи трудно противостоять...  
— Почему меня это не затронуло? — спросил он.  
Локи пожал плечами.  
— Понятия не имею, что за каша в голове у твоего маленького ручного убийцы. И почему камень остановил для него время. Он не всегда предлагает именно то решение, на которое ты рассчитываешь. Особенно если ты сам не знаешь, что делаешь.  
Пока он говорил, его кожа становилась все прозрачнее. Стив увидел паутину нервов и кровеносных сосудов вокруг его глазных яблок.  
— Ты бы пошел и успокоил его, пока он ничего с собой не натворил.  
Стив сузил глаза.  
— Ты этого хочешь, — сказал он. — Ты мне… помогаешь?  
— Именно, — сказал Локи. — Исключительно в собственных интересах, поверь мне. Такие фокусы могут разорвать известную нам ткань реальности на кусочки. А я хочу править Вселенной. Для этого желательно, чтобы она все-таки существовала. Так что иди и твори великие дела, герой. Это же твой конек, разве нет?  
— Ты…  
Но Локи уже исчез.  
Стив подобрал щит и закрепил его на спине. Он не стал тратить время на остальную униформу, просто сунул ноги в кроссовки, которые оставил у дверей. Посох был в Башне, и Стив собирался добраться до нее как можно быстрее.  
Мотоцикл не завелся. Пришлось бежать, и это чем-то напоминало утреннюю пробежку. Легкие горели, как в те времена, когда он не мог толком дышать; мышцы на пределе возможностей молили о пощаде. Он старался не присматриваться к неподвижным человеческим фигурам на застывших улицах. Они все словно оцепенели, а блеклый серый туман как будто проникал под кожу людей так, что они казались вылинявшими и похожими на трупы. Иногда краем глаза Стив замечал тусклые синеватые разводы в воздухе, которые бесшумно разветвлялись, как молнии. Они напоминали ему лед. Лед, надвигающийся на мир, твердеющий над головой, окрашивающий все вокруг в серо-синюю тьму. Иногда ему снились такие кошмары. Он не знал, что это: плод его воображения или обрывки воспоминаний.  
Свернув за угол, он на скорости налетел на застывшую женщину. Она стояла на неустойчивых высоких каблуках, но не шелохнулась, хотя он больно ударился об нее всем телом, как будто врезался в железную стену. Он непроизвольно заглянул ей в лицо, чтобы попросить прощения, и увидел, что оно мокрое, с холодными неподвижными дорожками слез, с перекошенным ртом. Она плакала. Стив попятился на пару шагов, затем развернулся и побежал еще быстрее. Он пробирался через толпы замерших людей, пригибаясь и уворачиваясь, как между деревьями в каком-то закаменевшем лесу. На одной из дорог с плотным движением он побежал по крышам машин: так было быстрее и проще не смотреть по сторонам.  
Что делает Баки?  
К тому времени, когда Стив добежал до Башни, он запыхался — с ним это нечасто случалось. Буква «А» наверху поймала отражение утреннего солнца да так и застыла, перекрашенная в мертвенный серо-синий из любимого Тони красного. Стив приложил пропуск к панели у входа, которым обычно пользовались они с командой, но это, конечно же, не сработало. Джарвис молчал. И у Тони, само собой, нет дверей на обычных шарнирах, кисло подумал Стив — это же так старомодно.  
Он добежал до другой стороны здания. Стеклянные раздвижные двери центрального входа приоткрылись для девушки в костюме, шедшей на работу. Стив ударил кулаком в стекло, но оно было твердым как сталь. Как та женщина, в которую он врезался по пути. В итоге ему пришлось протиснуться между девушкой и дверным проемом. Он старался не прижиматься к ней слишком сильно, пусть она и не могла ничего почувствовать.  
В Башне все выглядело как обычно, если не обращать внимания на серость. Хорошо одетые люди с бумажными стаканчиками кофе в руках окаменели по пути на свои рабочие места в «Старк Индастриз». Стив направился к пожарной лестнице; слава богу, здесь были обычные двери, которые он смог открыть, хотя почти все остальное в Башне не работало без Джарвиса. Как только он оказался в закрытой части здания, стало заметно: тут явно происходило что-то странное. Зато не пришлось гадать, где спрятан посох Локи — Стив просто пошел вниз, в направлении, в котором бежали застывшие люди из секретного подразделения Хилл.  
На минус пятом этаже он миновал группу знакомых сотрудников, которые куда-то спешили по длинному изгибающемуся коридору. Среди них была и доктор Патил. Стив стрелой пролетел мимо фигур, замерших в беспокойных позах. Коридор освещали лампы дневного света, сейчас такого же серого, как и все остальное. Стив достаточно хорошо ориентировался в пространстве и чувствовал расстояние: несмотря на все изгибы и повороты, он понял, что уже не под Башней. Коридор, должно быть, сообщался с канализацией и тоннелями метро под Нью-Йорком. Опять секреты. Опять тайные убежища. Это не Щ.И.Т., напомнил себе Стив. И не Гидра. Он не работал бы в отделе суперкадров, если бы не доверял организации. Ему было известно, что посох Локи спрятан в каком-то надежном тайнике. Знал он и о том, что Наташа с Клинтом по-прежнему используют свои шпионские навыки. В глубине души он все равно не одобрял все это.  
Он прошел через массивные металлические двери, одна из створок которых осталась открытой, и мимо очередной группы людей Хилл, на этот раз вооруженных. Он понял, что уже недолго осталось, когда увидел Наташу. Она бежала изо всех сил, наклонив голову, с мрачным выражением лица. За ней неслись Тони Старк — в нижнем белье, рот открыт в беззвучном крике — и Хилл с широко раскрытыми глазами и зажатым в руке пистолетом.  
Дверь в дальнем конце коридора была выломана. Стив споткнулся на пороге.  
Посох, зафиксированный в металлическом приспособлении, окружали датчики. Что бы ни погрузило весь остальной мир в серость, на посох оно не действовало. Металлическая оправа сияла золотом с неприятным зеленоватым отливом. Камень между двумя зубцами в навершии слабо пульсировал синим: тем же оттенком, который Стив замечал боковым зрением, пока бежал сюда.  
На секунду возникло странное ощущение, что это не камень, а глаз, и этот глаз смотрит прямо на него.  
Баки, где же Баки…  
— Стив?  
— Баки…  
У Стива словно гора с плеч свалилась. Баки сидел у стены вдали от камня. Он поднял взгляд, и… Из-за странного освещения его глаза пульсировали таким же чужеродным синим, как камень. Стив точно знал, что на самом деле они другого цвета.  
Облегчение быстро уступило место злости.  
— Какого черта ты творишь? Ты не должен здесь находиться.  
— Я знаю, — протянул Баки, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Эта штука не игрушка, — сказал Стив. — Пойдем домой.  
— Я и не играю, — ответил Баки. Он сунул что-то в карман — записную книжку Стива. На нем была просторная серая куртка Джеймса. Стало видно, что выглядит он очень уставшим.  
Стив старался, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно, мягко. Старался не давить.  
— Пойдем, — сказал Стив. — Знаешь, там, за дверью, небольшая армия. Такие выходки пугают людей.  
Баки слегка наклонил голову.  
— Ты так с ним разговаривал? — спросил он.  
— Что?  
— Так… тошнотворно мило. Как будто он нуждается в особом отношении. Я-то знаю, что ты кипишь от злости.  
Стив открыл рот.  
— Странно, что он ни разу не двинул тебе в рожу, — сказал Баки, обращаясь наполовину сам к себе. — Зуб даю, ему иногда хочется. Мне бы точно хотелось.  
— Бак, — резко сказал Стив. Внимание Баки вернулось к нему. — Говоришь, тебе не требуется особое отношение? Я проснулся с утра пораньше и обнаружил, что мир остановился. Не только они... — Он дернул головой в сторону Хилл и ее людей в коридоре. — Я бежал сюда через весь город, и все просто… застыло. Что ты делаешь?  
— Все? — повторил Баки, бросив на посох встревоженный взгляд.  
— Когда я проснулся, в квартире появился Локи, — сказал Стив. — Он плохой парень, хуже некуда. Этот посох принадлежал ему. Он сказал, что ты остановил время во всей вселенной и что ты можешь ее уничтожить таким образом. Насколько я могу судить, он был напуган. — Стив облизнул губы. — Он сказал, что посох реагирует на желания, но не так, как тебе этого хочется. Я не доверяю ему, но… Такого, как он, нелегко испугать. Этот камень способен на многое, и мы не знаем, как именно он работает. Ты зря это затеял. Ты должен прекратить.  
— Я даже не трогал его еще, — сказал Баки.  
Стив похолодел.  
— Еще?  
Баки медленно помотал головой. Его рука потянулась в карман, где лежала записная книжка.  
— Я просто…  
Он сделал пару шагов по направлению к Стиву, стоящему у двери. Но благодаря этому движению он приблизился и к посоху. Стив мысленно измерил расстояние и попытался оценить угол. Он мог бы бросить щит… но Баки (тело Баки, тело Джеймса) с его скоростью…  
— Бак, пожалуйста, — попросил он. — Просто отойди от него и пойдем домой.  
— Извини, — мягко сказал Баки. — Я не знал, что так выйдет. — Он снова бросил взгляд на посох. — Думаю, мне просто нужно было еще немного времени.  
Стив не сразу понял, почему от серьезности на лице Баки у него в горле пересохло и сжалось что-то в животе. Это был страх, настоящий страх. Чувство, которое посещало его нечасто.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Баки, прекрати. Мы поговорим об этом.  
Баки покачал головой.  
— Я не вижу другого выхода, Стив, — сказал он. — Я думал, он сумасшедший.  
Стив мгновенно открыл рот, чтобы возразить. Баки не обратил внимания.  
— Я видел ту квартиру, то, как люди вели себя со мной, и думал... Я думал, он должен был быть полным психом. — Баки поморщился. — Но нет. Ты мне это пытался сказать, да? Он не был психом, он боялся. Он смертельно боялся.  
— Он…  
— Я смертельно боюсь.  
Стив прервался на полуслове и так и остался с открытым ртом.  
— Гидра ведь никуда не делась, да? И он все еще нужен им. «Не подчиняться», — продолжал Баки. — Он боялся, что они вернут его себе. Он боялся, что все это случится еще раз. Но, знаешь, он был не прав. Заполучи они его снова, все было бы по-другому. Он знает, как им сопротивляться. Он выбрался. — Баки облизнул губы. — Прежде всего, это ведь и не он сломался тогда, верно? Это был я.  
Он открыл рот, словно собирался сказать что-то еще, и снова закрыл. Он выглядел бледным, изможденным, под глазами виднелись темные круги. Стив смотрел на него, на отражение странного синего света в его зрачках, на слегка подрагивающие края губ. Кулак его живой руки был крепко стиснут в кармане куртки, а металлические пальцы сжимались у бедра. Стив смотрел и не мог придумать ни единого слова, чтобы возразить ему.  
Гидра не могла знать, что делает, с самого начала. Но у нее была куча времени, чтобы разобраться. Они все сделали так, как им было нужно. Стива не было рядом, чтобы остановить их, никого не было. Они добились, чего хотели, получили своего идеального убийцу. Они спокойно просчитали, как можно сломать Баки — вот этого Баки, который легко улыбался и беззаботно смеялся, который заигрывал с хорошенькими девушками на улицах, который выделывался на танцах, который облизывал пальцы после еды, который ловил взгляд Стива в музее науки горящими от воодушевления глазами, который усмехался ему в рот, когда они наконец-то, наконец-то поцеловались…  
— Не… не дай им победить, Баки… — сказал он. — Не своди себя с ума. Забудь про это, хорошо? Все кончилось. Просто забудь об этом и пойдем домой…  
— Я уже забыл, — сказал Баки. — Я ничегошеньки не помню. Но если я не помню, это не значит, что ничего не было, Стив! И что помешает этому случиться снова?  
— Я, — сказал Стив.  
— А если ты снова уронишь самолет в Арктику?  
Стив не смог выговорить ни слова. Баки отшатнулся, увидев его лицо.  
— Прости меня, — сказал он. — Прости.  
Он сделал еще шаг к посоху и нервно на него покосился. Взгляд Стива тоже тянуло в ту сторону. Камень разума, сказал Локи. Штука вроде Тессаракта, если не хуже. Такие силы не должны попадать в руки людей.  
— Как будто он смотрит на меня, — тихо сказал Баки.  
Стив попытался пошевелиться — подойти к нему — и понял, что не может. Ему было не сдвинуться с места. Камень пульсировал синим цветом, и Баки стоял совсем рядом, а Стиву оставалось только смотреть. Как на поезде, подумал он, когда он мог только смотреть, как Баки падает. Как тот пистолет с единственной пулей у кровати Джеймса, о котором он ничего не знал, пока не стало слишком поздно…  
— Не надо, — сказал он. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Ты не знаешь, что из этого выйдет.  
— Он остановил время для меня, — сказал Баки. — Наверное, я ему нравлюсь.  
— Прошу тебя, Баки.  
Баки помедлил. Стив видел, как на его лице промелькнула нерешительность. Затем он сжал зубы.  
— Я не дам им победить, — сказал он. — Они проиграли. Он победил. Он выбрался.  
— Он не... — «Он не ты», — не смог договорить Стив.  
Баки тем не менее услышал. Он вдруг сверкнул странной широкой улыбкой.  
— Откуда ему знать?  
Стив смотрел на него в отчаянии.  
— Это не смешно.  
Баки наклонил голову.  
— Смешно немножко, — сказал он. — Скажи ему… скажи ему: если он не может вспомнить, это еще не значит, что ничего не было.  
Стив почувствовал, как к горлу подступил ком, и снова попытался пошевелиться, подойти ближе — или бросить щит, сбить с ног, сделать что-нибудь, хоть как-то выйти из этого проклятого оцепенения. В голове было только одно — он не может снова потерять Баки. Не сейчас.  
— Стив, я… — сказал Баки мягко, осторожно и окончательно, а затем покачал головой и продолжил совсем другим тоном: — Я не прощаюсь с тобой.  
Он повернулся и протянул металлическую руку к камню. Стив пытался что-то сказать. «Нет», или «Стой», или «Подожди» — хоть что-нибудь. Он не слышал себя сквозь рев в ушах. Вспышка света превратила Баки в темный силуэт на пугающем электрически-синем фоне, и комната неестественно накренилась, словно весь мир внезапно упал набок…  
Когда Стив открыл глаза, он лежал на полу. Странная серость, которая заволокла собой весь мир, исчезла, и из коридора за спиной, где были Хилл и остальные, доносились крики.  
Все это не имело значения. После прикосновения к камню Баки рухнул, где стоял. Стив подбежал к нему и поднял на руки, не встретив сопротивления. Он дышал. Он все еще дышал. Стив вцепился в него.  
Знакомые серо-голубые глаза открылись как раз тогда, когда Хилл ворвалась в комнату с Наташей, отстающей от нее всего на полшага.  
Он моргнул пару раз, глядя на Стива.  
— Кэп?  
Стив мучительно сглотнул, сморгнул навернувшиеся слезы и кивнул.  
Джеймс закрыл глаза на секунду, а затем отвернулся.  
— Не сработало, — сказал он так тихо, что его почти не было слышно из-за шума в коридоре, откуда доносились ни с чем не сравнимые звуки, издаваемые разъяренным Тони Старком.  
Джеймс вырвался из рук Стива. Поднялся на ноги, одним быстрым взглядом окинул помещение — не то, в котором он в последний раз видел посох, — и спокойно обернулся навстречу небольшой армии, спустившейся сюда, чтобы его остановить.

* * *

В последовавшей суматохе Стив почти ничего не говорил. Его выручила Наташа, которая помогла прояснить ситуацию и прикрыла Джеймса от Хилл и ее людей.  
Джеймс тоже в основном молчал, бесшумный и неподвижный в своей свободной серой куртке. Он старательно держал руки на виду у всех и ни разу не встретился взглядом со Стивом.  
Он задал всего один вопрос. Ему хотелось знать, как долго его не было.

* * *

Когда все закончилось, Стив вернулся в свою пустую квартиру.  
Он принялся за уборку: собрал диванные подушки, на которых спал Баки, сложил одеяла в стопку и убрал в шкаф. Локи больше не появлялся — наверное, вернулся туда, откуда пытался править Вселенной. Стив знал, что должен написать полный отчет.  
Он упрямо продолжал убираться. Заправил кровать. Отнес на кухню грязную тарелку из-под сэндвича, который съел вчера утром. На стойке стояли две кружки с холодным кофе. Баки так и не отпил ни глотка.  
Стив смотрел на них некоторое время. Казалось, что со вчерашнего вечера прошло лет сто.  
Наконец он вымыл тарелку с кружками и убрал их на полку.  
Собрал груду грязного белья: свою одежду вперемешку с серыми, темно-зелеными и коричневыми вещами Джеймса. Надо постирать. На Баки в башне была одна из футболок Стива. Джеймс, наверное, не захочет оставить ее себе. Стив заберет ее, когда будет отдавать ему его одежду. Он стоял, глядя на стиральную машину невидящим взглядом несколько минут.  
Он сильно потряс головой и вышел за отбеливателем. Он уже давно не чистил ванну.  
В коридоре он краем глаза заметил тусклый отблеск, к которому так привык, что почти перестал замечать: ключи Джеймса на столике у двери. Стив зашел в ванную с банкой в руках. Поставил ее у раковины. Постоял на месте.  
Развернулся, прошел через всю квартиру, не замедляя шага, подхватил ключи и вышел за дверь. По лестнице он уже бежал.

* * *

Нью-Йорк проснулся и снова сорвался с места, такой же громкий и шумный, как всегда. Никто и не заметил, что утром время останавливалось. Стив вспомнил о плачущей женщине, лавируя на мотоцикле в потоке машин. Вряд ли он снова ее встретит. Хотелось верить, что ей кто-нибудь помог.  
По лестнице он поднялся, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз. Пробежал мимо хозяина, который вжался в стену и смотрел с ужасом. Стив не смог заставить себя остановиться и извиниться. Он замолотил кулаком в дверь Джеймса. Подождал, пытаясь отдышаться, затем постучал снова.  
Без ответа.  
Стив на секунду задумался о том, что не должен навязываться. Можно уйти и терпеливо дождаться, когда Джеймс придет сам. Быть осторожным. Это срабатывало до сих пор. Вроде бы срабатывало.  
А затем он подумал: да на фиг все это. У него же есть ключи. Он сжимал их так крепко, что они впивались в ладонь.  
Ключ повернулся в замке со щелчком. Перешагнув через порог, Стив внезапно сообразил, что Джеймса вообще может не быть дома. У него-то не было ключей. Вдруг он пошел куда-нибудь в другое место. Тогда Стив просто повел себя по-дурацки, заявившись сюда вот так, готовый сам не зная к чему. Как Пегги и говорила, вечно он все драматизирует...  
— Кэп, — сказал Джеймс.  
Он чистил пистолет, сидя на единственном стуле в пустой комнате. Под взглядом Стива он поднялся на ноги. Его голос звучал ровно, но Стив расслышал очень слабый оттенок удивления.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Джеймс. Посмотрел за спину Стива, будто подумал, что за ним погоня. Его руки уже готовились к бою, быстро собирая пистолет. — Скажи мне…  
— Нет, — сказал Стив. — Нет, никто за мной не гонится. Ничего страшного не происходит. Не напрягайся.  
Джеймс опустил оружие.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, продолжая смотреть на Стива выжидающе.  
Стив в точности знал, что собирается сказать. По пути сюда он прокручивал слова в голове, но сейчас вдруг понял, что не знает, с чего начать. Молчаливый взгляд Джеймса ничуть не упрощал задачу. Но Стив все же смотрел ему прямо в лицо.  
— Это мои ключи? — наконец спросил Джеймс, отвернувшись.  
— Да. Ты оставил их у меня дома.  
Джеймс еле заметно вздрогнул и кивнул.  
— Я думал, где они, — только и сказал он.  
— Вот. — Стив протянул ключи.  
— Можешь оставить на столе, — сказал Джеймс.  
Стив уронил руку, разочарованный. Ключи звякнули.  
Нет, черт возьми. Он не собирался останавливаться на этом.  
— Послушай, — начал он, и в тот же момент Джеймс сказал:  
— Я…  
Они оба осеклись.  
— Продолжай, — сказал Стив.  
Джеймс покачал головой.  
— У меня тоже есть кое-что твое, — сказал он и кивнул на кухонный стол. Там лежала записная книжка, которую брал Баки.  
— Нашел в кармане. Забери ее.  
Он опустился на стул и наклонил голову — его внимание снова было поглощено пистолетом. Стив при всем своем упрямстве не был дураком и мог понять, когда с ним не хотят разговаривать. Он подошел к столу, положил на него звякнувшие ключи. Пришлось до боли прикусить губу, чтобы ничего больше не сказать.  
Он подобрал книжку. Баки, должно быть, уже принял решение, когда попросил ее. Меньше суток назад. Он сидел на кровати, тихо разговаривал сам с собой и гладил Стива по голове. И уже знал. Стив помнил тепло его тела — то, как приятно, как правильно оно ощущалось. И звук пишущей ручки.  
Стив стоял спиной к Джеймсу и был рад, что тот не видит сейчас его лица. Он раскрыл книжку, посмотрел на страницы, плотно исписанные уверенным старомодным почерком Баки. Начал читать, но остановился после первых же предложений.  
— Ты открывал ее? — спросил он, не оглядываясь.  
— Нет, — ответил Джеймс сзади. — Я знаю, что она твоя.  
Стив развернулся и протянул книжку ему.  
— Она не моя.  
— Если она его, — сказал Джеймс после недолгой заминки, — то она больше твоя, чем моя, Кэп.  
— Он оставил это для тебя.  
Джеймс никак не отреагировал.  
— Она твоя, Джеймс. Он принял свое решение и написал это для тебя, — Стив почувствовал, что в его голосе прорывается злость, когда добавил: — Не упирайся, просто посмотри, хорошо?  
Джеймс моргнул пару раз. Стив стоял, протянув руку, и ждал. Наконец Джеймс отложил пистолет, подошел и забрал книжку. Стив сложил руки на груди, не зная, что еще с ними делать. Джеймс начал читать с первой страницы.  
Стив знал, что там написано: «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс», три раза. Почерком Баки, точно таким же, каким были исписаны стены этой квартиры. Глаза Джеймса слегка расширились. Он не знал, что у них одинаковый почерк. Стив мог бы рассказать ему при случае. Мог бы что-нибудь сделать, чтобы такой случай возник. Если бы решился быть более настойчивым. Если бы не боялся слишком давить.  
Через секунду Джеймс перевернул страницу. Стив смотрел, как он читает. В квартире было тихо. Сосед снизу сегодня не включал свою музыку. Джеймс снова перелистнул страницу; шелест бумаги казался очень громким.  
Он вскинул голову.  
— Это для меня? — спросил он.  
— Для кого еще?  
Джеймс сел прямо на пол там же, где стоял. Он вернулся к первым страницам и перечитал их снова. Стив тихо подошел и пристроился рядом: близко, но не прикасаясь. Джеймс слегка опустил книжку, так, чтобы Стив тоже мог читать, если захочет.  
«Дорогой Джеймс, или кто ты там, — прочитал Стив. — Стив говорит, что ты не помнишь, как был мной. Я тоже не помню, как был тобой. Так что в этом мы на равных. Но я не думаю, что мы сильно отличаемся. Надеюсь, что нет. Я надеюсь, что повел бы себя так же, как ты, что я бы тоже боролся, но… — что-то зачеркнуто жирными черными линиями — я знаю, что не смог бороться, когда это имело значение. Стив говорил, что ты один из самых храбрых людей, которых он знает, и я ему верю. Я надеюсь, что в тебе осталось что-то от меня так же, как что-то от тебя есть во мне сейчас. В любом случае я собираюсь попытаться поступить правильно».  
Джеймс перевернул страницу. Теперь металлические пальцы закрывали часть текста. Стив начал читать с того места, которое мог рассмотреть.  
«… вряд ли я смогу записать все, что помню. Я хотел бы, но если я буду оттягивать то, что собираюсь сделать, легче не станет. Так что вот самое важное, если ты захочешь это знать…»  
Он составил список. Первым пунктом шла знакомая Стиву дата: день и год рождения Бекки. Стив прекрасно помнил радостное возбуждение Баки и его горящие глаза, когда у него родилась маленькая сестренка. Ему было семь, Стиву восемь. Они только познакомились, и Баки ни о чем больше не говорил. Баки написал под датой несколько строчек. Стив мог бы рассказать Джеймсу про Бекку. Если бы он попытался, если бы тот спросил…  
Джеймс сидел, склонившись над книжкой. Он осторожно коснулся страницы, прямо под датой, пальцами правой руки.  
— Он еще жива, — тихо сказал он. — Ребекка Барнс. Бекка. Я узнавал.  
— Да?  
— Я узнавал, — повторил Джеймс. — Но больше я ничего о ней не знаю.  
— Ты можешь спросить меня, — предложил Стив. — Я расскажу тебе все, что помню. Просто спроси. Бекка… — он прервался.  
Он не вспоминал о ней уже много лет. Он дружил с Баки, а не с его родственниками, и терпеть ее не мог, когда они были детьми — просто потому, что Баки ее обожал, — за что теперь чувствовал себя немного виноватым. Да он и тогда понимал, что так нельзя.  
— Она такая шебутная была, — сказал он. — Ты за ней присматривал и всегда ее защищал. Ты был хорошим братом.  
Джеймс кивнул, не поднимая головы, и облизнул губы пару раз.  
— Если… я… — Он сглотнул. — Маленькая девочка. С темными волосами и разбитой коленкой. Это была…  
Он даже не спрашивал. Интонация оставалась ровной, и под конец фразы он почти мямлил, как будто стеснялся чего-то. Не думая, Стив протянул руку и коснулся его плеча.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Это Бекка.  
Джеймс глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.  
— Это его жизнь. Не моя.  
Он посмотрел на страницу, на зеркальную поверхность своей сжатой левой руки, как будто собирался закрыть книжку.  
Стив положил ладонь сверху, чтобы помешать ему.  
— Это твоя память. Ты ведь вспомнил, только что.  
Джеймс издал какой-то тихий звук, который мог бы быть полузадушенным смешком.  
— Я ничего не знаю о ней... Не знаю даже, что случилось с ее коленкой...  
— Ты думаешь, это важно?  
— Я не знаю, что важно!  
Он выкрикнул это слишком громко. Замолчал и поморщился в насмешке над самим собой. Выпрямился. Стив еще никогда не видел, чтобы Джеймс так ярко выражал эмоции. Секунду он не знал, что делать… Впрочем, нет, на самом деле прекрасно знал. Он обхватил рукой жесткие плечи Джеймса и притянул его к себе, так же, как притянул бы Баки.  
Он не был уверен, как Джеймс это воспримет, но не ожидал, что тот вздрогнет всем телом и навалится на него. Теперь Стив не видел его лица, но чувствовал, как он дрожит.  
— Все хорошо, — сказал Стив. — Я с тобой. Все хорошо.  
Через минуту Джеймс напрягся и попытался отстраниться, но Стив не пустил его. Он упрямо вжимал пальцы в металл, снова и снова повторяя, что все будет хорошо.  
В итоге Джеймс сдался и расслабился в его руках, прижавшись лицом к плечу. Его дыхание было рваным. Записная книжка лежала открытой на полу. Стив вспомнил прошлую ночь и прикоснулся ладонью к волосам Джеймса. Тот с шумом сглотнул — возможно, подавил всхлип. Стив сделал вид, что не слышал, и осторожно провел рукой по голове Джеймса, как Баки гладил его самого вчера. Он знал, что это приятно. Вдруг ему поможет.  
Стив продолжал говорить — ничего особенного, просто повторял все те же слова. «Я с тобой. Все хорошо».  
— Прости, — сказал Джеймс наконец. Он снова попытался вырваться, в этот раз более настойчиво. Стив отпустил его.  
— Прости, — повторил Джеймс, не глядя на него. Он поднялся на ноги.  
— Не извиняйся, — сказал Стив. — Я твой друг.  
Джеймс кивнул, слегка скривившись.  
— Я твой друг, — повторил Стив и встал.  
— Я понял, Кэп, — сказал Джеймс. — Можешь не притворяться.  
Стив посмотрел на него с возмущением.  
— Хочешь сказать, что я вру? Я могу и обидеться.  
Джеймс оглянулся на него обескуражено.  
— Нет… я просто… — он облизнулся.— Спасибо. Но я не он. Я знаю.  
— Думаешь, это значит, что я не твой друг?  
— То, что с ним сделали. Этого не должно было случиться, — сказал Джеймс вместо ответа. — Я… Я не должен был случиться.  
— И ты решил это исправить? — Стив не собирался ссориться, когда шел сюда, но сейчас не смог не повысить голос. — Ты стер себя, Джеймс. Тебя не было.  
— Да, такой был план. — Теперь Джеймс тоже смотрел с вызовом. — И Баки Барнс снова смог жить. Разве так не лучше? Разве он не был твоим другом? — он развел руками. — Посмотри… посмотри на меня! Я и не человек даже. Я — оружие без имени. У меня в голове несколько картинок, которые ничего не значат — это все, а я… Я и не живу толком, начнем с этого. Он был живым, Кэп. Он заслуживал того, чтобы жить.  
От его слов было больно, как от удара под дых. В тот день в Альпах, когда Баки упал, он заслуживал того, чтобы жить. Каждый день с тех пор, пока его держала у себя Гидра, он заслуживал лучшего. Он должен был жить.  
Джеймс с горьким удовлетворением смотрел, как менялось лицо Стива. Тот глубоко вдохнул.  
— Да. — Он старался говорить спокойно. — Заслуживал. Как и ты.  
— Говорю же тебе, я — не он, — сказал Джеймс так, будто больше тут нечего обсуждать. — Я не помню, как был им. Я не знаю, что было важно для него. Я не…  
— Он просил передать тебе, — сказал Стив, — если ты не помнишь, это еще не значит, что ничего не было.  
Джеймс молчал.  
Стив поднял записную книжку.  
— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — сказал он, протягивая ее. — Черным по белому. Уверен, что это не твое имя?  
Джеймс посмотрел на его руку и ничего не ответил.  
— Это твой почерк, — сказал Стив.  
Прошло несколько долгих секунд. Оба стояли не шелохнувшись.  
Наконец Джеймс забрал у Стива книжку. Он отошел и сел, в этот раз на ступеньки, там, где начинались его безумные обои из статей про Гидру. Прямо над его головой почерком Баки — почерком Джеймса — было выведено «не подчиняться» и еще несколько похожих на паутину кириллических символов. Стив примостился рядом. На этом самом месте они с Баки сидели после того, как тот увидел папку.  
Джеймс читал долго. Стив заметил, что он время от времени возвращался на несколько страниц назад, перечитывая одно и то же по нескольку раз. Иногда он опускал книжку и смотрел перед собой. Один раз он сказал:  
— Я помню…  
Стив ждал.  
Джеймс покачал головой.  
— Не сейчас, — сказал он и продолжил читать.  
Баки успел написать много. Может, он вообще не спал той ночью. С утра у него были темные круги под глазами. Они так и остались у Джеймса. Стив противился желанию заглянуть через его плечо, хотя ему было интересно, что написал Баки. У того всегда лучше получалось излагать мысли на бумаге, чем у Стива.  
Понемногу за окном темнело. По пустой квартире поползли тени. Сосед снизу снова включил музыку.  
Стив стиснул руки и ждал. Он не собирался уходить.

* * *

Разбудил его толчок под ребра. Он и не заметил, как задремал. Джеймс смотрел на него со сдержанно-ироничным выражением лица, как будто видел перед собой что-то забавное.  
— Извини, — сказал Стив и зевнул. — Был долгий день.  
Джеймс кивнул; закрытая книжка лежала на его бедре, и он придерживал ее левой рукой. В комнате было довольно темно.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Стив.  
Джеймс кивнул еще раз. Он взял книжку двумя руками так бережно, будто она была хрустальной.  
— Тебе она нужна? — спросил он.  
Стив хотел бы ее забрать, хотел отчаянно, но покачал головой.  
— Он писал это не для меня.  
Джеймс тут же спрятал ее в карман куртки. Во внутренний карман, заметил Стив. В безопасное место. Он правильно сделал, что не стал просить ее себе.  
— Там… — начал Джеймс и замолчал.  
Стив подумал о том, что не должен давить, и сказал:  
— Выкладывай.  
Джеймс тихо засмеялся.  
— Вы целовались. Ты поцеловал его.  
Стив замер.  
— Последний пункт в списке. Он думал, что это важно.  
Стив кивнул:  
— Да, это важно.  
Он вспомнил, как Баки смотрел на чашку кофе. Как вскинул голову с вызовом. Морщинки в уголках его глаз, когда он улыбался. Это было только вчера, но Стив уже знал, что эти воспоминания останутся в его сердце навсегда, так же, как вкус губной помады Пегги в тот первый и последний раз, когда она целовала его.  
Джеймс больше ничего не говорил. Стив повернулся к нему.  
— Ну и?  
— Извини, — сказал Джеймс. — Мне просто было интересно. Я не хотел лезть не в свое…  
Стив поцеловал его.  
— …дело… — закончил Джеймс на выдохе. Несмотря на темноту в комнате, Стив видел, как расширились его глаза и слегка дрогнули губы, как будто он не знал, что сказать.  
— Ты первый начал, — сказал Стив.  
Джеймс сглотнул.  
— В смысле он?  
— Нет, ты, — сказал Стив. — Месяц назад. Ты первый меня поцеловал.  
Он встал и, не задумываясь, протянул руку.  
— Но… — начал было Джеймс, смотря на него все теми же большими глазами. Стив приподнял брови. С вызовом.  
Джеймс взял его за руку. Стив помог ему подняться и, притянув к себе, без колебаний поцеловал снова. Не сильно, но уверенно, давая понять, о чем просит. Что предлагает. Джеймс ответил ему, но затем оторвался и сказал:  
— Все же я не тот человек, Кэп. Стив. Я все равно никогда не стану таким, как он.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Стив. — Могу я попросить тебя кое о чем? Поверь мне.  
Джеймс ничего не сказал.  
— Или… — Стив прижал раскрытую ладонь к груди Джеймса напротив сердца, нащупав записную книжку во внутреннем кармане. — Поверь этому.  
Ему. Себе. Стив не знал толком, что имел в виду, и, может быть, никогда не узнает.  
Джеймс долго смотрел на него. Наконец он закрыл глаза и, вздохнув как человек, который собирается спрыгнуть неизвестно куда с большой высоты, сказал:  
— Хорошо.


End file.
